Life Without
by enjoylifeanddeath
Summary: Kagome has been sent back to her Era for Shippou, Rin and her own safty from war and assassins. What happens when the well closes, separating her from her mate. SessKag. Dissclamer: I do not own Inu. Bare with me this is my first Fanfic. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: Coming Home to Memories and

**Chapter One: Coming Home to Memories and Children**

It was like all other days she was exhausted. She had just arrived home from the restaurant she worked at. She opened the front door to her two room apartment to be tackled by her two teenage adoptive children. She loved them so much she just wished she had more to give them, though they never complained she knew that when they went out they wished they had this or that, but they kept quite. After being taken from her beloved mate to her time 500 years in the future she has been depressed. She would be worse off if she didn't have her darling Shippou and Rin.

"Hey Mom! How was work," her Red headed kit asked.

"Oh, it was fine" She hated to upset her children so she slapped on her fake smile to please them. "Why are you two not in bed?"

"Because Rin wanted to see Rin's mother."

"Well now you have seen her now off to bed with you two and did you finish your homework," Kagome asked as she shooed her children off to their room.

"Yes marm! Night mom," they chorused as they kissed her cheek before running off to their room they shared.

Kagome sat on the couch reminiscing over the past years. Since she dropped out of college (having barely finished high school) she had to work three jobs to just get by, but sometimes that wasn't enough. She thought back to when her mate had her leave the feudal era. There were so many assassins after her and the children that he didn't think it safe to have them stay. After one close call he had them go into hiding. After a year into hiding the well wouldn't let her back through or anyone else for that mater. Her heart broke that day, but she had to be strong if not for herself then for the children. It's been two years since that faithful day that the well had closed up on her and all she could do was move forward. After the well had closed up she had put Shippou and Rin into a school. They were brilliant kids and she counted her blessings in calling them hers.

A cry from the other room broke through her thoughts and sighed as she lifted herself from her worn couch. She walked passed Rin and Shippou's room and into hers. She bent over the railing of the crib situated by her bed to pick up a wailing two and a half year old. Tarumaru was her only child by blood. She gave birth to him after she left the Feudal Era. She had never got her chance to tell her mate about there impending pup.

'Sesshomaru' Kagome thought. Her tall, handsome and loving mate. It never failed to bring a smile to her face as she recalled that faithful day when they stopped being enemies and started becoming friends. After becoming friends, bit by bit, they became more and before they knew it they had become mates. Because of her miko blood being mixed with his youkai blood during the mating ceremony her life span was elongated to that equal to a youkai's.

Tarumaru her lovely pup was not hanyou which she expected, but a full blooded youkai also curtsey of her miko blood. Her little Maru, one of her nicknames for her pup, was a carbon copy of his father except for his cerulean blue eyes, which he had inherited from his mother. He went to a daycare in the morning which she worked at until she left to her other job as a waitress at an exclusive 5 star restraunt located in the center of Tokyo and three days a week she worked as a maid for one of the most influential businessman in all of Japan at his giant mansion located in a secluded neighborhood just outside of the city. She never met her boss which was just fine with her because as long as it kept paying well.

She had calmed down her sweet puppy who was on the edge of sleeping as she placed him back into his crib. She hated that she worked so many jobs that she couldn't just sit down and play with her loved ones, but she knew if she didn't work they would be out on the streets. She stood there looking at her little angel before walking out of her room and walking into Rin and Shippou's room to kiss them goodnight before she got dressed to lie down for the night.

Dream

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she dodged another swing. It had to be the third time that month an assassin came after her, but this one was different they had never got this close before.

Sesshomaru had been away on business with another lord and the palace guards were busy. They had been raided in the middle of the night and the palace was caught off guard.

Kagome had just run from her room to tell Jaken to go check in on the children and make sure that they were safe and was now running for her life.

She dodged again, but this time she wasn't that lucky as a sword bit into her shoulder bringing tears of pain to her eyes as she cried out. She faltered before she kept running she knew if she didn't keep running her life would be forfeited. Her pursuer was catching up now that she was wounded and took another swing at her hitting its target in her upper thigh causing her to tumble.

Kagome turned around to face her soon to be murderer backing herself up until she hit a wall. She was now panicking. She did not want to die she couldn't leave Shippou and Rin she was the closes thing they had to a mother they needed her as much as she needed them, she couldn't leave Miroku and Sango her best friends, she couldn't leave Inuyasha her brother in all, but blood, but most of all she couldn't leave her mate, Sesshomaru, when he was just starting to let her into his life. She also had a life inside her; she couldn't let her unborn pup die before it ever had a chance to live. As these thoughts ran through her mind her assassin ran his sword through her left shoulder nearly hitting her heart. He was about to retract his weapon when a pink light engulfed him and the fallen women in a bright pink light purifying the youkai where he stood. When the light died down all was left was an unconscious woman slumped against a wall and that is how the servants found her.

She woke up in an intense pain overhearing her mate talking to someone. She was about to call out to Sesshomaru, but decided against it to listen to what is being said.

"… we need to get them out of here, she is into to much danger here," sighed the voice she recognized as Inuyasha's.

"I know brother, but… I… I… I don't want her to leave my protection," was her mate's reply

"Sesshomaru, gomen nasi, but it is not safe here. We almost lost her think of that. The assassin may have missed this time, but we can't granite she will live next time. You and I both know a place where she can..." She couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! I won't leave," she yelled trying to pull herself up, but to only fall back down wincing in pain.

"Koi, do not move or your wounds will reopen," Sesshomaru chided her as he rushed to her side to help prop her on their headboard silent reprimanding himself for not being there to protect her.

"I'm fine love, but I will not be sent away. I can defend for myself. I killed that assassin didn't I," she argued grabbing hold Sesshomaru's one hand to stop him from fretting over her.

"But Kagome what something if happens to you or the children and you can't defend yourself," Inuyasha yelled at her to receive a growl from his brother.

"Do not yell at the Lady of the Western Lands little brother. We may have set our differences aside, but that will not prevent me from causing you some bodily harm," warned the taiyoukai.

"Gomen Kagome, but you, Shippou and Rin have to go into hiding it will only be temporary," Inuyasha pleaded.

"I agree with the hanyou koi. You and the children are not safe here as long as there is a war going on I can't promise your safety," Sesshomaru said turning to his mate.

"I won't leave you Sesshomaru. I want to stand by your side and as for Rin and Shippou we can always send them away into hiding in my time, but I won't go when I can still help," Kagome pleaded with the man she loved.

"Kagome I will not have you getting hurt. I almost lost you, a few inches south and the sword would have pierced your heart and I would have lost you for sure," Sesshomaru reasoned with her as he began to check and change her bandages. "Plus the children will need you. You can't just leave them with people they don't know in a time they are unfamiliar with."

"Please Sesshomaru let me stay. I know I can be of help."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "I think that we can do without you for a little while, but Rin and Shippou need you."

I know," Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. "But promise me you will visit me bringing me news on everyone," she asked looking at Inuyasha to see him nod before turning to face her mate. "And send me a letter when he comes and visits, ok," she said this with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will I promise. As long as you write me back," he promised as he wiped her tears away. "Do not cry, koishii, you need to be strong."

End Dream

Kagome woke with a start as her alarm clock went off. She hit the off button as she wiped some tears that had escaped the confines of her eyes.

She got up out of bed to start her day.

In an Office Building in Downtown Tokyo

He has been working nonstop since he had received the message that a business wanted to merge with him and his ever successful company. He ran a hand through his long black locks. He looked at his left hand, it took a couple hundred years to grow back, but there it was as good as the day his brother cut it off in the first place, with the exception of his claws and margining.

He hated hiding especially as a human, but he had gotten use to it after having being forced to wear the human disguise for at least a hundred or some odd years.

He stood up to go use the restroom. He walked over to the sink and splashed some water onto his face to wake him up a bit. Working on contracts and research was a tiresome job, but he didn't trust anyone else to do a sufficient enough job. He looked up to stare at a pair of cerulean blue orbs the same color as the one he loved with ever fiber of his being.

'Kagome,' he thought. Why he tortured himself by using the same color eyes she had he would never know, but he couldn't bring himself to use any other eye color. '500 hundred years Kagome. Where are you? I need to see you, hold you and to hear you laugh again. I'm going crazy without you holding me down to this earth.'

'Chikusho Inuyasha! Why did I listen to you? Kami how I miss her. I should have listened to her and let her stay. I would have stayed by her to ensure her safety, but no I let her go. If I didn't know that I might see her again in the future I would have given up on life the day that damn well ceased to work.'

Sesshomaru stepped out of the restroom and started to walk back to his office to finish up that damn contract, but decided to go home instead he would finish it in the morning.

He rode home alone as he always did ready to retire for the day to recuperate for the long day tomorrow had in store.

He arrived home late as always to be bombarded by his baka retainer.

"Sesshomaru-sama how are you this evening. Do have any request from this humble servant," he received no reply from the usually quite lord. He watched as his lord's enchantment faded revealing the unearthly beauty of the taiyoukai. He watched as his lords eyes grudgingly flickered from the blue to amber gold.

The servant knew right away that his lord was thinking about his mate. Ever since the well incident he noticed how his lord went down hill. He knew that he ate less and less and sleep was an even more of a rarity. Jaken had to also admit that he missed the fiery miko as well.

Unaware of his retainer's musing or just didn't care Sesshomaru led his weary body to his chambers.

When he reached his bedroom he went in and prepared him for a fitful sleep.

Dream

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin doesn't want to leave. Are you angry at Rin and is sending her away. Rin promises to behave," Rin cried clinging to her fatherly figure's waist as if her life depended on it with tears streaming down her cheek soaking his haori in the process.

"Rin I am not mad at you," Sesshomaru reassured placing his hand on her head.

"If Sesshomaru-sama isn't mad at Rin then why is he sending her away," She looked up sniffling. She truly was confused.

"Rin you are being sent away for your safety. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I will send you letters with Inuyasha I promise," he said this patting his surrogate daughter on her head to turn to face a tearful mate.

A pang stabbed his heart. He was dreading going back to the palace and to realize his lovely mate won't be there to greet him with her usual happy smile flinging her arms around his slim waist while he placed a gentle, but deep kiss upon her full, lushes' lips. He couldn't wait for this damn war to end because it was separating him from his family, how odd a bunch they where it was still his family.

He gave his daughter a gentle hug before releasing her to go stand by her adoptive mother. He walked over to his adoptive son. It took a while to get use to the kit, but he became very protective of him.

"You are going to have to step up and become the man of the house now while you are away. You will have to protect your mother and sister now. You understand son," he said this placing a hand on Shippou's shoulder. At the word son he saw Shippou's eyes sparkle with happiness for a brief second.

"I will dad," he responded earning him a small smile from the stotic youkai and a slight warming of his, ever present cold and indifferent, eyes with affection.

He patted his son's shoulder before turning towards his mate.

"Come on Shippou and Rin lets give them some room," he heard his younger brother order in the background.

As soon as the children were out of eyesight he watched as his mate ran to him flinging her arms around his waist.

"I wish there was a way I could stay here with you," she cried out.

"As do I Kagome, but the safety of you and the children are important and this is the only solution," he commented as he embraced her with his one arm. 'Damn you Inuyasha,' oh how much he wanted to hold her with both arms. "I will mourn your absence koi. All I can think about is how I am to arrive home tonight and not have my beautiful mate coming running to embrace me, to not be able to see her charming smile that causes her eyes to dance with happiness, to not be able to kiss her, to not have to energetic children to tackle me in their greeting and worse of all to not be able to hold her in my arms as sleep envelopes me into a peaceful slumber," Sesshomaru said with saddens in his voice.

She nodded in agreement and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss which he readily gave. They stood there kissing until they both needed to come up for air.

"We need to go to the well now," his mate whispered not missing the sadness in her voice. She grabbed his hand as they both headed in the direction of the well in companionable silence.

They reached the well and got everything ready to go. Before Rin, Shippou, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well they shared their last goodbyes.

Rin and him shared a hug while Sesshomaru place a soft kiss on top of he head. He went to where Shippou stood. He watched as the kit extended his hand, as Sesshomaru took it he pulled his adoptive son into an embrace.

"Take care son," he whispered in Shippou's ear before releasing him to go say goodbye to his mate.

He pulled her into an embrace pulling back slightly to give her a quick kiss, "Bye koi."

"Bye Sesshomaru, my darling."

He watched as they all sat on the edge of the well. Kagome was in the middle of the two children holding both of their hands with tears running down her cheeks in silent agony. Rin also had tears, but not as quite. Shippou's eyes held his tears back. Before they all jumped into the well they all locked eyes and then they were gone.

End Dream

Sesshomaru sat up in bed. He felt water trickle down his face. He wiped the tears away and stood up. He looked down at his alarm clock it was only 3 in the morning. He hated sleeping.


	2. Chapter Two: Typical Morning

**Chapter Two: Typical Morning**

She got up out of bed to start her day.

She went over to the crib to check on her pup bending down picking Tarumaru up to go take a bath with her.

Kagome started the water adding some bubbles for her pup to have some fun before disrobing and easing herself in.

"Ok Maru-chan it is time to get squeaky clean for the day," cooed Kagome as she began to lather his hair with shampoo.

"Bubbas, look momma bubbas," squealed little Maru-chan scooped up some bubbles turning around to show his mother his prize.

"Yes, those are bubbles," Kagome giggled at her sons antics as he splashed the water. "Now show mommy your tail so she can wash it," as soon as the words escapes her mouth a fuzzy white tail darted out of the water to be washed causing more giggles from the mother as she applied shampoo and conditioner to his fuzzy appendage.

When she was done she cleaned herself she drained the water and got Tarumaru and herself dressed. She picked her son up off the bed where she placed him so that she could get ready. She walked into the kitchen to cook everyone breakfast.

"Maru-chan what do you want for breakfast," Kagome asked as she opened up the fridge.

"Bacon," he replied bouncing on her hip pointing at a package of bacon.

"Ok bacon it is and how about some eggs," she asked as she pulled out the package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

"Eggs yuck," he stuck out his tongue for infacies.

"Yuck? But eggs are good for you and I thought you liked eggs," she teased him

"Ewww I hate eggs," he exclaimed.

"If you don't eat your eggs then you can't eat your bacon," at this he pouted crossing his arms in his stubbornness.

She placed him in his high chair and started to cook breakfast. In the middle of cooking she went over to Tarumaru lifting him out of his high chair and set him down on the floor.

"Go wake up your brother and sister," she told her little toddler as she gave him a slight nudge to the door.

Tarumaru crawled to his sibling's room pulling himself up as he reached for the door handle to open the door on his tip toes. He walked in and went to his brother's bed pulling himself up. He stood up once again as he began to jump up and down yelling.

"Waky waky Shippy. It is time to get ready momma said so," and before he knew it he lifted into the air by a pair of arms belonging to his big brother.

"Now why did you have to go and do that for I was having a good dream too," Shippou teased as he swung his little brother around in a circle earning himself a squeal in delight from the pup.

"Onii-san," he wined," Momma said its time to get up."

"Do you also know what time it is," Shippou asked with a mischievous smile laying little Maru down on his bed earning him another squeal as he tried to escape the clutches of his brothers wrath. All of a sudden squeals of laughter could be heard throughout the whole apartment from a tickled tortured pup.

Kagome heard the screaming and was now leaning against the door jam smiling in on her kids. They were all up now, all the ruckus woke Rin, and laughing like everything was just fine. She loved mornings like these they always promised a good day.

"Momma help…tell Shippy…to …stop it," whizzed her young pup in between breaths.

"Mommy to the rescue," she said before she went over and started to tickle her fox kit, who in turn yelped and tried to get away, but to no avail tripped and fell over giving her more of advantage to resume her torture.

"I give… I give," he bit out trying to catch his breath. Kagome sat back on her knees watching Shippou regain his bearings.

"Okay you two get ready for school," she ordered looking between her two teenagers before turning to her puppy to pick him up,"and you mister are going to help me in the kitchen."

"Bacon," he squealed reaching up for his mother to pick him up.

"Yes Bacon," she reassured reaching down to comply with his request to be held.

Kagome watched as her three children ate their food talking about what they had to do for the day and Tarumaru singing a song he made up on the top of his head. Oh, how she loved her babies.

"Hey Momma do you have to work at the manor today," Shippou had asked.

"Yeah, so I want you two to get everything done and off to bed on time. No staying up to wait for me. Am I understood," she received nods from them.

"Rin I want you to make sure Maru is taken care of, ok," she placed a hand on her son's head looking at her daughter.

"Yes Momma," Rin replied with her ever present smile.

"Alright lets go," Kagome bent down swooped her pup into her arms muttering a few choice words under her breath and Tarumaro's white hair turned black, his tail disappeared, his pointed ears rounded out to human shaped ears, and lastly his markings disappeared. She turned around to see Shippou finish up his enchantment leaving him with rounded ears and no tail, but he still kept his flame red hair and bottle green eyes. They walked to the door closing and locking it behind them.

The little army walked down the street to where Shippou and Rin went to school. Tarumaru was bouncing and babbling about something or another to his older brother who nodded every once in a while to show that he was listening. When they finally reached their school they all gave hugs and kisses goodbye before walking into the building as both Kagome and Tarumaru waved at their departing forms. They resumed on their way to Taru's daycare and Kagome's first job for the day.

With Sesshomaru

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His elbows were resting on his knees. Sesshomaru could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his adjoining bathroom. He got into the shower. He let the water flow over his tense shoulders before washing up.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his painfully thin waist. He could tell he had lost a lot of weight. Before he walked any further he could smell one of his servants in his room so he made sure he disguised himself before stepping out of the bathroom. His cerulean blue eyes landed on a maid making his bed.

"Why are you intruding in this Sesshomaru's personal room," asked Sesshomaru from the bathroom door way. He watched as the girl jumped while turning to face her master. She gasped at the sight of him. His long wet black hair fell over his shoulders to just above his waist. His uncovered torso she could see was well built.

"Ahem," Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts. Her head snapped up to meet his cold intense eyes. "Unless you wish to keep your job you will stop gawking and leave my room this instant. Tell all that no one is to ever enter this room again or my study from this point forward unless other wise directed by myself. Now out," he bit out the last peace with bitter coldness frightening the young woman who scurried quickly out of the room.

He wasn't naïve to not notice her state of dress; even though she wore the uniform he could tell that the ningen altered the uniform. The onna was trying to seduce him why else would any of his servants come into his room at 4 in the morning. Some humans disgusted him. He had a mate and he would be faithful to her even if he never saw her again he would stay true to his Kagome.

He walked into his study as soon as he was dressed and ready for work. He sat down to work on some papers for work. He worked till 5:30 when it was time to leave. As he was walking out the door he was stopped by his retainer.

"Master would you like something to eat," asked Jaken. Jaken could barely stand to watch his master deprive himself of food. He was deathly thin and it unnerved the toad youkai to see his master like this.

"No Jaken," was Sesshomaru's only reply as he stepped out the door and drove off.

On the way to work he spared a glance every now and then to the scenery. He saw people go about their daily lives. He also caught sight of an overly energetic toddler bouncing up and down on his mother's hip. He watched the women try to calm him down. With his acute hearing he could hear the boy sing some kind of made up song about 'doggies' at the top of his lungs. He had to smile at this as they disappeared from sight as he drove on.

He arrived at work and was greeted by his employees as he walked to his office to finish where he left off the night before.

He had finished the contract just in time to receive a message that the company that wanted the merge arrived. 'Another busy day,' was Sesshomaru's last thoughts as he walked into the conference room to greet his guest.


	3. Chapter Three: Working Three Jobs to Rai

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters for that matter. **

**Chapter Three: Working Three Jobs to Raise Three Kids**

As Kagome entered the cheerful daycare she was greeted by all her coworkers which she returned with her bright shinning smile. She loved working here not only was everyone nice and friendly, but her son went here. She got to play with him here where she barely did at home. It was one of her many blessings to be around him and earning money in the process.

"Morning Loraine. What is on the schedule today," Kagome asked as she put her son down so he could go play with his friends.

"Oh you know the same as always. 8:00 - 8:30 Free Play, Table Toys, Puzzles, 8:30 - 9:00 Coloring, Play Dough, Cutting, 9:00 - 9:15 Circle Time, 9:15 - 9:45 Art Project Time, 9:45 - 10:00 Learning Time, 10:00 - 11:00 Outside Play, 11:00 - 11:30 Lunch, 11:30 - 11:45 Interactive Songs - Finger Rhymes, 11:45 - 12:00 Story Time, 12:00 - 1:00 Outside Play or Free play, 1:00 - 3:00 Nap Time, 3:00 - 3:30 Snack Time, 3:30 - 4:00Free Play, Play Dough, Coloring, Cutting, 4:00 - 4:30 Table Toys, and last but not least 4:30 - 5:00 Outside play or Free play," Loraine answered.

"Thank you," Kagome said before going over to her pup to take off his jacket to put it away with her stuff.

5:15

"Hey Mom," Shippou called out waving his hand as he and Rin caught sight of her holding Taru in her lap. They were sitting on a bench out side of Taru's daycare building waiting for the two teenagers. Kagome was already wearing her uniform for her next job.

"Hey Shipp, hey Rin. How was school," she asked as they reached her.

"Fine," they both answered.

Taru was struggling against his mother's hold to be held by Rin. They complied with his wish.

"Hello Taru how was your day," Rin asked her little brother smiling down at him. At this he started to cheerily tell her about his day and how he painted a doggy with his fingers today,

"Well I better hurry or I will be late," Kagome said going over to hug her three angle's goodbye. She spotted a piece of paint on Taru's nose so she licked her finger and proceeded to wipe off the paint.

"Ewww," was her reply from the two year old waking her hand away causing her to giggle.

"Now you be good for your brother and sister Taru," she told the pup before placing a kiss on his forehead where a crescent moon was supposed to be.

'Sesshomaru' she thought sadly. 'Oh how I wish you where here.'

Kagome watched her sweet children walk away.

When they disappeared she took off at a brisk pace to the center of town where her second job was located. The restaurant that she worked at was nice and extremely expensive. The Four Seasons Chinzan-so Tokyo was a strict, but well paid job.

Last year when she started this job she met Miyu the reincarnation of Sango which greatly pleased Kagome. What she found ironic though was her boss. Ryuu, who was a nice guy and all, but oddly enough he was Miraku's reincarnation and still a pervert.

Like in the Feudal Era they all became close friends, but since Kagome had three kids to look after and was constantly working, she rarely had time to go out with them to just chat.

Kagome had just ran through the door to hear a loud noise that sounded like skin hitting skin.

"Hentai," was the yell that came soon after from none other then her beloved friend Miyu. Kagome let out a giggle when she walked in to witness the scene before her.

There on the kitchen floor laid her boss with a content look in his eyes with a hand print to go along with it. Some things will never change.

"Hey Miyu, Ryuu up to his old tricks again," asked the new arrival to her best friend.

"Oi Kagome, yeah lecherous boss," Kagome's dear friend Miyu supplied looking up from her order to give Kagome a smile.

"Ah here is the lovely Kagome," Ryuu said taking hold of the said girl's hands. "How are you my lovely and your little ones."

"We are all doing well. Arigato Ryuu for your concern, but you better keep those cursed hands to yourself or you might not make it through the night," warned Kagome as she pulled her hands away from the said hands stepping away.

10:00 pm

It had been a busy night at the restaurant and the former monk and his wondering hands did not help any.

Kagome was exhausted and just wanted to go home to her kids. She yearned to curl up in a ball and let sleep claim her, but she knew it not to be possible tonight for she had to go to the manor tonight. Three nights a week she went in to help clean for on these night they did a deep cleaning throughout the whole house and they needed extra helpers.

Kagome started off at a brisk pace to a bus stop where it would drop her off on the out skirts of the busy city where she would walk the rest of the way to the manor. Her boss liked his privacy.

In 30 min she had arrived at the huge home and walked through the kitchen door.

"Hello Mia, what is on the list today," Kagome asked.

"Oh the normal. Hey Kagome can help on the second floor guest rooms," asked Mia the maid in charge.

"Sure thing," Kagome said slipping on an apron.

"Hey Kagome the Master is having guest over this weekend can you come into work. A lot of the maids have that weekend off and we need a full timer on the job," pleaded Mia.

"Oh," Kagome looked crest fallen she got off work at the restaurant this weekend so that she could spend extra time with her children, but she needed the money and she couldn't let anybody down. "Ok, but I have to work in the kitchen because little Tarumaru will have to tag along, if that is ok with you," she had brought him a few times before.

"Of course the little angel can come along, but you know the rules he has to stay in the kitchen," warned Mia.

"I will, ok better start work," with that Kagome was off.

2:00 am

Yawning Kagome inserted the key into the door and walked in. She locked the door before laying the keys down on the table by the door.

Kagome walked down the hall to Shippou and Rin's room. Opening the door she walked in to check up on her children. She walked over to Rin's bed bending down to kiss her forehead smoothing out stray hairs. She walked to her kit's bed to repeat the same to him. Kagome walked into the hallway turned around to stare lovingly at her little ones before closing the door to continue on to her room. She looked down into the crib to see her son with an innocent smile playing upon his lips. Her finger tips traced his crescent moon that adorned his head. Her puppy was snuggled into his baby blanket clinging to it as if his life depended on it.

'He disserves so much better,' Kagome thought as she pulled away.

Kagome dressed for bed and lay down to sleep. Her eyes were closed before her head reached the pillow.

Dream

"Hey Momma, it has been awhile since Inuyasha has come to visit us. Do you think something is wrong," Shippou spoke up as they were sitting down for dinner that Kagome's mother had prepared for them.

"You are right Shippou. Sesshomaru would have sent Inuyasha here to deliver a letter by now. It has been almost a month since the last letter I wonder if something did happen," fretted Kagome causing her one year old to grow upset.

"I am sure nothing has happened, you can go through the well tomorrow to see what is going on," soothed Mia, Kagome's mother. Watching her daughter calm her child down Mia couldn't help, but get a bad feeling something was wrong.

After dinner and everyone was snug asleep in their beds Kagome snuck into the well house. She couldn't wait till the morning to find out what was the problem. Kagome sat on the edge of the well prior to jumping into the well. She hit the ground hard. Kagome looked up to see the roof to the well house.

"No," she whispered climbing out before jumping in again. This time she sprained her ankle. "No," she repeated this time louder. Kagome jumped a couple times more and eventually ended up having to stop because she had sprained the other ankle brining tears to her eyes.

That is how her family found her, dirty from the well and crying because the well wouldn't let her trough.

End Dream

Kagome woke with a start. Turning towards the alarm clock she turned it off. As she stepped out of bed Kagome wiped some stray tears and began her day.

4

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review. This is mu first story so reveiws are very much appreciated . Keep reading.


	4. Chapter Four: A Bad Feeling and a Happy

**Chapter Four: A Bad Feeling and a Happy Memory **

There he was sitting and listening to their deals and how their business could influence his. He was trying to listen, but he had a bad feeling about the two men. He knew that one was a youkai, which he usually would merge with because he was another like him, but the youkai gave off a bad vibe that disturbed him greatly. The other man more or less the CEO of the pending business seemed ignorant to his partner. Though he was the co CEO from Sesshomaru's point of view it looked as if he was being controlled by his associate.

Though Sesshomaru usually trusted instincts, they had a good thing going for them and from his research most companies profited well from merging with their company, so he hoped his instincts were wrong and signed a contract with them. His instincts have failed him before maybe this time was the same.

They had went on their way and Sesshomaru was back in his office working again.

It was finally time to go home and Sesshomaru was exhausted. He tried to concentrate all evening, but he was distracted by his mysterious guest earlier. Well maybe not that mysterious, but there was something about the pair that bothered him. After his meeting he couldn't help, but doubt his thinking in merging with him.

Well he would go home and think about the business men more when he arrived at his manor.

He left the building and was on his way. He arrived home in no time at all, but sat in his car for a little longer before entering his home. He had it down sized so it wouldn't draw so much attention from the public. He had left some parts to the building alone.

He was walking trough the hall way and he entered a room. He looked around and sighed. It had been the room he had shared with his mate. He hasn't entered the room in little under a century. The room was one of the rooms left alone. Most of the west wing of his palace was left the way it was and built to look like a modern home. Like his chosen eye color he couldn't bring himself to destroy the room.

He walked to one of the wardrobes and pulled out one of her kimonos. It was her favorite one. It was white with powder pink sakura blossoms scattered all across the dainty thing with pale green leaves. The kimono held a Sakura tree on the bottom corner of the fabric in full bloom. The obi was yellow. All and all the kimono was a site to behold especially while she wore it.

He laughed to himself remembering the day she received the gift.

Flashback

"Look at your kimono today Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru-sama got a pretty one for you today," exclaimed the over hyper 9 year old.

Kagome sat up in her bed to look at the child. She gasped.

"Rin-chan you must have picked up the wrong kimono," Kagome whispered.

"Why do you say that Kagome-chan? Does Kagome-chan not think the kimono pretty," Rin asked with a quizzical gaze.

"No! No, not at all Rin it isn't that," Kagome exclaimed now sitting on her knees holding the kimono with wonderment in her eyes.

"Then why does Kagome-chan think Rin got the wrong kimono," asked Rin tears in her eyes thinking she did something wrong.

"Answer her. Do you not find the kimono agreeable," having herd the whole conversation he was afraid that Kagome wouldn't like the kimono that he had chosen for her to wear.

"I find it most agreeable Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome stammered having got over the shock of him in her room.

"Then why do you assume Rin retrieved the wrong one," asked Sesshomaru relived to know that she agreed with the Kimono.

"Well, I thought it was to beautiful to be mine to wear," answered Kagome awkwardly. "It looks as if it belongs on a noble woman of high standing that is why I assumed that it was the wrong kimono and it wasn't for me," finally looking up to look into his golden depths.

"Rin you have done your job you are dismissed you can go down to breakfast now," Sesshomaru ordered not looking away from the beauty before him. As he heard the shoji screen shut letting him know that his ward had left he spoke again.

"You are correct about one thing miko," he began, "that the kimono belongs to a noble of standing. It had belonged to my mother when she was still alive."

He watched the miko's reaction to the statement. He was actually quit comical to tell the truth. It went from questioning to shock, to amazement before landing in disbelief.

"I can't wear this," she gasped holding it out for him with such gentleness as if she was afraid it would break for him to take it.

"And may I ask why not," he questioned why not raising an eyebrow. 'Was she disgusted that it belonged to a youkai,' he wondered.

"I can't wear it because I do not wish to ruin something so beautiful and it belongs to someone important to you. I do not wish to destroy it, I am not worthy of such a lovely object," she said with down cast eyes. He could smell the salt of unshed tears.

'Damn you Inuyasha," thought the taiyoukai. 'I will make you pay for hurting her.'

Sesshomaru walked over to her and lifted her chin. "You will not ruin it and you are far more worthy then anyone else I know to wear it and it is either the Kimono or your night cloths," smirked Sesshomaru watching her reaction. She turned beat red in embarrassment before glairing at him.

She threw a pillow at him yelling Hentai while doing so.

End Flashback

He remembered how after that day she wore the kimono as often as possible. She loved the kimono. He lifted the fabric to his nose and smelled it. It was extremely faint, but he could still smell his sent in the clothing. The smell of lilies of the valley and spring rain, how he loved her sent. It always calmed him.

He stood up placing the kimono back into the wardrobe prior to heading towards his study to work some more. He was to have the other lords' visit this weekend for their annual meeting. He had much to prepare for and they would be arriving in four days.

He would not sleep tonight. He had to much to do and sleeping brought back to may unpleasant memories. He would work the night like he had done on several occasions.


	5. Chapter Five: Bad Days and Good Days

**Chapter Five: Bad Days and Good Days**

Kagome woke with a start. Turning towards the alarm clock she turned it off. As she stepped out of bed Kagome wiped some stray tears and began her day.

She was sitting at the table watching her children eat and Taru blabber on about nothing in particular. As she was taking a bite out of her oatmeal she thought back to her dream. That was one of the worst days of her life. She can't remember the last time she had that dream, but she only wished to forget that day it hurt so much just to bring it to mind.

As the stepped out of the apartment Kagome locked the door. They left the building, Shippou, Rin, Taru and Kagome to begin their day. The day was a Wednesday and Kagome wouldn't be going to the manor today. She was allowed in very few rooms at the manor and only the more experience servants are allowed to get even close to the master's chambers. There are a few rooms not to be touched by any of the servants as well. The home was lovely all the same.

"Shippou, Rin I have work to do at the manor this weekend and I know I promised to spend time with the two of you, but we need the extra money. I will be busy and I was thinking it would be best if the two of you visit your grandmother and great-grandfather. Souta will also be there so you two won't get to bored how does that sound," Kagome asked looking to either side of her to see her children's reactions. She caught the disappointment, but they needed the money and couldn't refuse to work this weekend.

"Sure mamma. That sounds good to me as long as gramps doesn't try to banish me again I guess it will be fine," Shippou said putting an arm around his mother's shoulders. In the last couple of years the boy had grown like a weed that he now towered over his mother. Rin nodded and agreed with him.

They departed ways and Kagome was off in the direction of the daycare.

As soon as they reached the daycare little Taru was off playing with his friends and Kagome was called to the headmistress's office.

"Ohayoo, Shiori-san," Kagome gulped she did not have a good feeling about this.

"Ohayoo, Kagome-san. You are such a diligent and good worker, but I am afraid I have to let you go. It has come to our attention that our sponsors are now only allowing employees with college experience to work here now and since you never completed a year of college we are forced to let you go. My deepest apologize Kagome-san, but I have to do what my boss tells me to," informed Shiori-san.

Kagome was devastated. What was she going to do, her income was low already, but with one less job she was hopeless what was she to do. She looked up from her clasped hands sitting in her lap. She held back the tears as she tried to give the best smile she could manage.

"I understand Shiori-san. They only want the best for the children's future. Don't worry about me I am sure I will manage," Kagome said not only trying to convince her now former boss, but herself as well. It was a small accomplishment, but she knew she had to find another job quickly.

Kagome stood up and shook her boss's hand. She went to her son and hugged him good-bye promising him to see him later.

She had to find another job and quick she had bills to pay and children to raise. What was she going to do.

'Sesshomaru what am I going to do,' thought Kagome.

Kagome walked to the nearest phone booth and dialed the number to Four Seasons Chinzan-so Tokyo.

It rang two times before she got an answer.

"Hello this is Four Seasons Chinzan-so Tokyo how can I help you," greeted a very familiar voice.

"Hell Ryuu can you do me a favor," Kagome asked her boss.

"Why if it isn't the, oh so lovely Kagome. How can I help a beautiful thing such as yourself," was her boss's reply making her giggle. He reminded her so much of Miroku.

"Do you need anybody to come in," she inquired hoping that she could put in a couple more hours at the restaurant until she could find another alternative to her daycare job. Raising three kids on her own was tough, but she wouldn't give it up for the world if it meant losing anyone of them.

"The restaurant always needs all the helping hands we can lay our hands on. Why do you ask," Ryuu questioned. He was completely confused didn't she have a job at this time.

"Well I was wondering if I could come into work now," fumbled Kagome.

"Yes of course you can come in now, but don't you work at the daycare," reminded Ryuu. Something happened and he knew it.

"Great I will be there in 15 minutes at the least and explain everything then," before her boss could say another thing she hung up and raced to the nearest buss stop.

25 minutes later

There she was being hugged by her friend, Miyu. Miyu was doing her best to console her distraught friend.

As soon as Kagome walked through the kitchen doors both Ryuu and Miyu ushered their co-worker and kind, loving friend into Ryuu's office. Ryuu sat her down on his overstuffed couch as Miyu shut the office door.

Ryuu had a spacious office and he had gone all out in decorating it with a plasma TV and all.

When Miyu came over and sat next to Kagome with Ryuu on Kagome's other side they started to question her. Kagome had told them about being fired and her worries about supporting her children. Now here they were in one big hug.

"Now, now there you have no fear you can come and work at the old antique shop my father owns. I know it doesn't seem like much, but we get pretty good business and it pays well, if you want to give it a try come by tomorrow and give it a try," offered Miyu. "It is a neat little store and my little brother and myself will be there so you won't get completely board. The name of the store is the Taijiya."

"Are sure Miyu? I mean I would love to, but I do have three children to take care of and they come first. I can only work certain hours if that is ok with you," questioned Kagome. When Miyu offered her the job she was excited. Kagome had seen her store before and she thought it was enchanting, but she knew not to get her hopes up. She had to turn down plenty of well paying jobs because of her situation.

"I wouldn't have offered I didn't think that it was ok. I know you have three adorable children and everything will be fine. I will talk to my father and see what I can do. Come over at the Taijiya tomorrow and see what we can do for you. How does that sound," Miyu offered.

"Ok, I can't thank you enough Miyu. If it wasn't for you it might have taken me a month to find another job and I just don't have that kind of time being a mother of three. So, thank you, thank you so much Miyu you are a true friend," Kagome cried holding on her friends hands before engulfing Miyu in a gentle hug.

"No problem Kagome. I think that it would be great to have you working with me. I'm so excited," Miyu said as she returned the hug.

"Do I get a hug to my lovely Miyu," suggested Ryuu who had been completely forgotten till now. Miyu slapping Ryuu could be heard through the door as Miyu yelled hentai at her pervert boss causing a burst of laughter to come from little miko.

"Ryuu when will you ever learn," Kagome bit out after she had stopped giggling. "Come on Miyu there is work to be done," Kagome grabbed her friends hand before Miyu could do anymore damage to their pervert of a boss.

Kagome was kept busy. She had left for a few minutes to get Taru out of daycare and home with his siblings before returning back to work. She went home when they closed up to be greeted by her loving children.

The Next Day at the Taijiya

"Hello you must be the young woman my daughter was talking about. It is a pleasure to meet you my Miyu has told me so much about you," exclaimed a kind faced man. She had just entered the store when the tall man had come over to her.

Kagome was excited to start working. She had been up since four getting ready. As soon as she made sure all her children got to their respective places she was on her way. She had no trouble finding the quant store for she had went by the little place several times to get to the restaurant.

"Hello sir I am pleased to have finally meet you," Kagome replied bowing respectively to the older man.

"My name is Satō, Satō Kazuo," informed the young girl in front of him. He knew that the girl in front of him had a good heart. His daughter had informed him of her two adoptive children and the one that was born of her blood. Miyu told him that the small woman was separated from her husband, by a cruel twist of fate and have been the only source of income. It was hard on him to raise two children, but here was Kagome raising three and at such a young age. When Miyu told him of her friends problem and her offer to the woman he knew he had to help her out. Plus an extra hand around the store wouldn't be too bad.

"Nice to meet you Satō-sama," greeted Kagome with another bow.

"You are a very respectful young woman and I would be honored for you to come and work for me. I know of your situation and I understand completely, so do not worry everything will be fine. Now come this way we have a long day ahead of us.

Throughout that day and rest of the week Kagome was taught the basics. She had a lot to learn, but Satō-sama believes that the young woman was a good worker and perfect for the store.

Saturday came round and so did her busy schedule at the manor.

4


	6. Chapter Six: Tarumaru where are you?

**Chapter Six: Tarumaru where are you?**

"Come on you two it is time to go," Kagome urged as she pushed her kids out the door. Shippou and Rin were half a sleep and little Taru were in his mother arm still connected with the dream world.

They all were up early Saturday because Kagome had to be at the manor around 5 to help prepare their masters breakfast along with his guest so the whole house would be hard at work to make everything perfect. To get at the manor on time she and the kids had to leave at 3:30am so they could be dropped off at the shrine.

"It is Saturday when everyone should be sleeping in, not waking up at this ungodly hour," growled Shippou as his feet shuffled along the concrete.

"I know, but I want to make sure you to get to the shrine ok. You can go back to sleep when we arrive, ok baby," Kagome soothed. They walked in silence to the closes bus stop.

They arrived at the shrine to be greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Hello dears how are you all doing," she asked as she hugged them.

"Thank you mom for doing this it really means a lot to me. I'm just going to be busy this weekend and I will fill much better knowing that they are here with you," thanked Kagome still holding a sleeping Taru.

"Do not worry they will be fine here. I am happy to have my grandchildren here," her mother said. "Rin and Shippou hug your mother goodbye and go inside you two looked tired," she said turning toward the sleepy children.

"Bye momma, be careful," they both said before entering the house to go back to sleep.

"Bye honey, I love you," Kagome's mother whispered as she hugged her daughter goodbye, turning around to join Shippou and Rin.

Kagome and her little pup arrived at the manor 30 min early. Kagome went strait to work in the kitchen to help the other servants cook up a storm. Kagome with a pup on her hip set about cooking eggs and bacon.

As she was working she heard some of the other ladies talk about the honored guest. What she heard that there were all quite good looking. She heard that there were three young men and they had all arrived late last night. One had green eyes and black hair, another had blue eyes and brown hair and the last one had purple eyes and black hair. They were quite a group from what Kagome heard. Two of them had wife though, to the disappointment of the woman.

When breakfast was finished Kagome started to prepare the desserts for tonight. Little Taru was sitting on the counter and watched his mother bake. All the while little Taru was winging his little legs and talking to his mother.

It was midday and Kagome was almost done with her Imagawayaki. She was so busy she didn't even notice little Taru climb down the counter.

In Sesshomaru's Office

He was exhausted. He finally was alone the other Lords left a little while ago to go into town for a bit before night fall. The breakfast went well and they had a short meeting afterward that went until little after noon.

Sesshomaru was thinking back to the meeting.

'Some day that wolf will find himself in a predicament that he won't be able to get himself out of,' thought the exasperated lord. He tolerated Kouga because of his status, but he found the wolf youkai a nuisance much like his brother. The other two lords, Daichi and Iwao were both respectable lords. Daichi was a Lynx youkai, while Iwao was a falcon youkai. They looked as if they were brother, but Daichi had a pair of green eyes and Iwao's were purple.

The meeting went fairly smooth with the exception of Kouga's interruptions, but other that that it went fine.

Sesshomaru was taken from his musings when he heard the door to his study open and closed. He looked around, but saw no one. As soon as he smelt the intruder Sesshomaru felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to stare into a pair of blue eyes much like his mates with golden fleck.

Sesshomaru couldn't describe it, but he felt connected to the small child in a way.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said aloud wondering were a child would come from.

"Dada," was his reply as the child snuggled into his arms.

"What," was all Sesshomaru could say. He could hear a women call out.

'Tarumaru where are you, baby," he heard the woman say. He could hear the tears in her voice.

A few moments passed by before his study door was opened again to reveal a young woman wearing glasses and a bonnet.

'She must work in the kitchen," he thought. 'She must be the child's mother.'

He watched her as she stepped further into the light. His breath caught.

'It couldn't be," he thought as he stood looking at the woman.

"Oh my deepest apologies sir. He is my son," he heard her start. Sesshomaru looked down at the boy. As if a curtain was raised he saw it. He was looking through the enchantment to stare at a white haired full blooded youkai adorned with a crescent moon upon his brow.

"I know I shouldn't have brought him here, but my mother is unable to care for him like my other two so I have to take him with me. Please do not fire me I won't do it again, but I need this job. Neither of my other two jobs pays as much as this does. I need to care for my family," he watched as his beloved mate fumble through her apologize.

'Kagome what has happened to you in my absence," he thought still holding on to the pup, "and why didn't you tell me of our pup.'

"Who is the father and why did he not stay with him," he asked her. He didn't want to talk to her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and cover her in kisses.

"My ma-… husband is not here," she said. He can see new tears spring forth.

"Dada is here mamma, look," the little pup called out gaining the attention of his mother.

"Little Taru don't say such things," Kagome said turning to look at her son. "I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"Why can't he say such things Kagome. Shouldn't a pup know who his father is or not," he asked with a quirk of his lips.

When Kagome heard that she froze. She looked up at the blue eyed, black haired man. Her heart stopped as she watched his hair turn from black to white, eyes turn from blue to amber, his ears point, lines appear on his cheeks and lastly the crescent moon appear.

"Sess…Sesshomaru," she gasped. Her heart was now fluttering and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Kagome, my love," whispered the Taiyoukai as he engulfed her in a hug and his pup on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her waist and put her behind him when he heard the door open once again. When he saw who was standing in the opened door he growled at him as he tightened his tail's grip around is mate's slender waist.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments I really appreciate them. They make me happy.

4


	7. Chapter Seven: Reunited

**Chapter Seven: Reunited **

Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her waist and put her behind him when he heard the door open once again. When he saw who was standing in the opened door he growled at him as he tightened his tail's grip around is mate's slender waist.

"Kouga," Sesshomaru growled out. He was finally reunited with his mate just to be interrupted by the impudent wolf.

"Whoa Lord Sesshomaru, don't bite my head off I just wanted to ask what time was the meeting tonight," Kouga barked out. Obviously he hadn't noticed the woman behind Sesshomaru.

"Don't talk to my Otou-san like that," yelled a two and a half year old inu youkai kicking Kouga in the shins.

"What the… Sesshomaru when did you get a kid and a humane one at that. Did you adopt him, or something," asked Kouga. He was bending down to pick up the tyke, but froze when he heard the taiyoukai growl at him.

Next thing Kouga knew he was slammed into the wall and the kid was in a woman's arms who was standing behind the angered lord.

"Do not even think of touching my pup you mangy mutt and if you used your nose you would know that he is an inu youkai baka," growled Sesshomaru.

"Koi, not in front of the pup," Kagome spoke up laying a hand on her mate's arm. "Hello Kouga I didn't expect to meet you again."

"Who the hell are you lady," snarled Kouga as soon as the words passed through his lips he was slammed back against the wall for the second time in as many minutes.

"How dare you speak to the lady of the Western Lands and my mate in such a manner," rebuked the angry taiyoukai tightening his grip on the wolf neck.

"Don't you remember me," Kagome giggled rubbing Sesshomaru's arm soothingly to calm him down.

When Sesshomaru finally released Kouga he wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, placing his chin on the top of her head to calm his nerves, but keeping an eye on the wolf. He knew of the wolf's past concerning his lovely, little miko and didn't like Kouga being in such close proximities with her.

Kouga looked up at the pair and gaped, never had he seen Sesshomaru being so affectionate. He turned his focus on the small form of the lady that had captured the taiyoukai's heart.

'Why does she look so familiar,' Kouga wondered. He took in her scent. It smelled of Lilly's of the Valley and spring rain.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered. "I can't be. I thought you died during the war."

"No, I didn't die Kouga just sent away for protection and I was unable to come back," Kagome explained feeling her mate's arms tighten around her waist as if she was going to disappear in a moment if he let go. Kagome snuggled further into Sesshomaru's arms earning a purr from him. She was still holding onto Tarumaru who had kept unusually quit through it all.

"Anything wrong puppy," Kagome asked looking down at her precious pup with concern. She felt Sesshomaru's head move from the top of her head to her shoulder to get a better look at their pup.

"Uh ah," he said shaking his head. "Daddy," he wined holing his arms up to his father.

Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms from around Kagome and lifted the pup into his arms. He looked down at him with pride in his eyes.

"Kagome why did you mate this jerk when you could have had me," Kouga asked tiered of being ignored.

Kouga watched Kagome walk up to him. When she stopped right front of him Kagome slapped him.

"Don't ever talk about my mate like that again you hear me and as for mating him it is because I love him. I love you too Kouga, but only as a brother and nothing else," Kagome said holding her hand. She had slapped him so hard that her hand was sore.

"But Kagome I love you and I could have protected you, much better than that mutt," Kouga said taking her hands not taking the warning he received from Kagome and the ones from the two inu youkai behind her. "If you had mated me we could have had great offspring instead of a mutt," he said without thinking.

What he had said angered Kagome to no end. She loved Kouga as a brother and treated him with kindness and this is how he repaid her, insulting her family? He had no right before she could do any thing else some of her purify energy sprung forth zapping the wolf in front of her. He retaliated letting go of her hands, but it was too late he was now laying unconscious on the ground at her feet.

After checking to see if the wolf was still alive she turned around to face a shocked mate and a clapping puppy.

"Go momma! You are the best," Taru cheered as he clapped his hands within the comforts of his father's arms.

Sesshomaru looked from his mate to his pup, back to his mate before landing on his pup again. He couldn't hold it back any more after watching his mate teach that wolf a lesson and his son's antics he started chuckling. It felt good. He hadn't laughed in a long time, but now he was overwhelmed with joy and amusement.

Sesshomaru's Room

Sesshomaru had made sure Kouga was placed in his room and was now sitting on his bed with his mate sitting in his lap. He needed to talk to her.

"Kagome how long have you been working here?"

"Well I started working here around eight months ago, but I only work three times a week. I mostly stayed in the kitchen when I was workink."

"Did everyone treat you well," he asked even though he was sill trying to figure out how he never sensed Kagome before, but he wanted to know how the other servants had treated his beloved mate.

"Yes they are all so kind to me and when I bring Taru on a few occasions they all curdled him and treated him as if he was a prince," Kagome giggled at this.

"That is good to hear. How are Rin and Shippou doing," he really did miss his adoptive children.

"Well Rin is still as innocent as ever, but a little more confident in herself and Shippou had grown like a weed. All in all they are doing fine and I put them both in school. They are both at the top of their classes they are both so intelligent you would be proud," Kagome exclaimed. "I can't wait for us all to be reunited again I miss being a family."

"As do I my love, as do I," they were both silent for a few seconds. Sesshomaru was looking down at his mate with tenderness before averting his gaze onto his sleeping pup who was laying in his mother's arms.

"Kagome why did you not inform me of are son," he looked at his mate again with questioning and hurt evident in his amber eyes.

"I know I should have told you when I found out, but so much was going on. I found out I was pregnant when you were away. I was going to surprise you when you returned, but the assassin had come and next thing I knew I was being sent into hiding. I was so busy I completely forgot. We went through the well the next day," she explained.

"Then why didn't you write and tell me about our impending pup in one of you letters or why didn't Inuyasha inform me when he found out?"

"I didn't write about are pup because I wanted to tell you in person and I believed the war would end soon so I waited to bring him home to you. I don't know what I was thinking and I should have told you. As for Inuyasha I made him promise me to let me tell you of little Tarumaru. Inuyasha kept pestering me to tell you, but like the idiot I am I ignored him. I am so sorry Sesshomaru I should have told you. I am a lousy mate you deserve so much better," Kagome cried out.

As if sensing his momma's emotions the sleeping pup awoke.

"Momma," he questioned drowsily.

"Shh my love I forgive you. Yes, I would have liked to know about my son, but I understand. You are not a lousy mate don't ever say that. I can think of no one else I rather be with than you, my love," soothed Sesshomaru holding both his pup and mate closer. He rubbed circles on her back as he purred to her, trying to sooth his distraught mate.

"Daddy what's wrong with momma? Why is she crying," asked little Taru looking up between his parents.

"It is nothing my pup, now go back to sleep she will be fine," reassured Sesshomaru kissing the top of his pups head.

Little Taru watched his father sooth his momma for a while before drifting off to sleep again to his father's purring.

Kagome looked down at her pup and gave a little smile. She averted her eyes up at her mate to stare into his amber eyes. She saw the tenderness and love there as plain as day.

"I love you," she whispered before following her son into the dream world in the arms of her mate. She missed being held by him and now after three years here she was again.

"I love you too my love," he whispered back. He missed holding his mate and now after five hundred years here he was again also slipping into the dream world.

AN: I hope you like. It is not yet finished so keep reading. Enjoy 


	8. Chapter Eight: A Strange Way of Meeting

**AN: helikesitheymikey! Had this idea and wrote about it in on of her reviews (by the way thank you helikesitheymikey! For both the idea and reviews) and thought it would be a good way for the family to meet again. I hope you enjoy it. Danke for reading!**

**Chapter Eight: A Strange Way of Meeting **

Sesshomaru and Kagome were awoken with a start. They looked around to see who or what and awaken them. They heard another crash from within the room. They both snapped their necks in the direction of the noise. What they saw caused them to go into fits of laughter, in Sesshomaru's case an amused chuckle.

Sesshomaru got off his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He crouched down to look at his little pup.

"And what do you think you are doing little one," he asked.

"I wanted to look like you," the pup answered sheepishly. He was wearing his fathers blazer with a tie tied in a messy not over his head. The noise that had awoken the couple was the falling of Sesshomaru's shoes from their rack.

"You look like a true businessman," Sesshomaru said just to amuse his soon who clapped happily. Little Taru toddled over to where his father crouched and threw his arms around the man's waist. Sesshomaru tensed briefly at the gesture before relaxing and held his son in return.

He picked up his son and brought him over to the bed. His mate looked at the with happiness and love. Kagome took the pup into her arms and took off the tie and blazer placing them neatly beside her.

"What are we going to do with you she chided," giggled at her son's response.

"Love me," he said giggling like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Momma," Taru began, "I'm hungry." He pointed to his stomach when he said that.

"Oh my goodness what time is it Sesshomaru," asked Kagome.

"It is half past three, why," he asked looking at his wrist watch.

"Oh no I forgot to feed him is midday snack. You must be starving little guy," She picked up the pup and looked up at her mate. He engulfed her in his embrace.

"I have missed you my love," Sesshomaru whispered in her year placing a gentel kiss on her lips and their mating mark.

"I missed you too," she whispered back laying her head on his chest.

"Momma I'm hungry," Kagome looked down at the pup in her arms and giggled at his innocent look.

"Why don't we go out somewhere," Sesshomaru suggested patting his son's head.

"What about work," Kagome asked remembering she still had work to be done.

At this Sesshomaru let out a small growl, "The lady of the Western Lands and mate of this Sesshomaru will not be permitted to work as a common servant." He tightened his hold around her waist, "I will inform Mia-san that you will no longer be working here as a servant." Kagome giggled she could tell he was really hung up on her working as a servant.

"Alright, I will just go get my stuff while you talk to her," assured Kagome patting Sesshomaru's upper arm in reassurance.

Kitchen

"Kagome a phone there was a phone call for you. She says she is your mother and it is urgent," one of the servants said as soon as Kagome entered the kitchen with Sesshomaru right behind her holding his son in his arms. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is there anything I can do for you," gasped the servant as she bowed to her boss.

"Ayame did my mother tell you why she wanted to talk to me," Kagome asked noticing the glair of jealousy she was receiving from the servant girl.

"No," Ayame spat out losing the cheery attitude she had earlier.

"You will refrain from speaking to her in that manner if you have any desire to be employed here," Sesshomaru spoke with cold smoothness to the girl. He was harboring a great distaste for the girl. He remembered the girl from his bedroom who tried to seduce him.

Before anything else could be said he handed his cell to Kagome kissing her head gently. He nudged her out the door so that his mate could call her mother. When he made sure his mate was out of ear shot her turned his attention back on to the servant with loathing in his eyes causing the girl in front of him to tremble.

"You will cease this behavior this is you last warning cross me one more time involving Kagome or the child you will regret it, understand," Sesshomaru's voice was low and menacing that not only frightened the girl , but his pup as well who started to whimper from his position on his father's side. At hearing his pup whimper he walked out of the room gathering the pup in his arm purring to him and reassuring little Taru that everything will be ok.

As he was walking away from the kitchen he smelt the scent of salt and sarrow. With that he was in the adjoining room in a flash. In entering the large dining room he found his mate slumped over with his phone dangling dangerously in her hands and tears falling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate crouching down before her in between her legs. He took her hands placing the phone on the table and held both hands in between his larger one.

"Love what seems to be the problem," he asked taking one hand to her cup her cheek. He watched as she leaned into his touch. He took his thumb to brush away the tears making sure he didn't mar her beautiful face with his claws.

"It's… It's Ship… It's Shippou he is in the hospital. He fell… fell off the roof at… at the shrine," she cried out in between sops flinging herself into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

"Well I did not think that we would be reunited in a hospital, but I guess fate had other plans for us. Don't worry my love our Shippou will be fine, you have to remember that he is a youkai," he spoke gently.

"Yes, I guess you are correct, but still my little Shippou was hurt," Kagome calmed down quit a bit at Sesshomaru's words.

"Momma is Shippy hurt," asked the boy who was sitting on the table were he was placed by his father.

"Yes my little Taru, but Shippy will be just fine you will see," She soothed letting go of Sesshomaru to hold her son.

"Let us be on our way," Sesshomaru suggested as he help lift Kagome to hr feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he guided her to his car. On reaching the car he opened her door for her. She had to hold Taru, for he was still to small to sit in a normal car seat.

"Momma what happened," Kagome cried out as she caught sight of her mother sitting in the emergency room.

"Oh honey I am so sorry. Your grandfather needed some help on the roof and Shippou offered to help. He was almost done when he slipped and fell. He broke his ankle and arm as well as a few ribs. The doctor said he will be just fine, but little Shippy must be in so much pain," sobbed Kagome's mother as they embraced each other.

Kagome looked over at Rin who had her hands covering her face as the little girl cried. Sesshomaru places Taru in Kagome's arms and went over to squat in front of his Rin. He missed his little girl almost as much as he missed his mate. He pulled the crying girl into his arms. Kagome watched as Rin lifted he head to see who was holding her. She froze and stared at her fatherly figure that she hasn't seen in three years.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby Daddy is here," Sesshomaru choked out. He was known for his regal reserve, but he was barely holding on to that reserve. It was a little overwhelming. He had his mate back, children back and also a son of his own blood it was as if all his dreams and desires were coming to be.

"But how," Rin asked it has been so long.

"I am a youkai Rin and youkais can live forever. I have waited five years to see you again along with you mother and Shippou,' answered Sesshomaru. He was trying to gather back his composer before he lost all reign on his emotions and he still had yet to see Shippou again.

At her father's words she flung her self into her father's arms. He stood up bringing her with him. He held her as he walked over to his mate kissing the top of her ebony covered head. Though Rin was now thirteen he was still able to carry her as if she was seven.

He saw the doctor coming their way. Sesshomaru placed Rin back upon her feet and went to put his arms around his mate. He knew she needed the support. They looked like a perfect family, but they had some one missing. Kagome stood there with Tarumaru cradled in her arms with Sesshomaru draping one arm around her waist and the other across Rin's shoulders as she was hugging close to her long lost father. They stood there waiting for the doctor to speak about the last member of their family.

"I assume you are the boy's parents," he began acknowledging Sesshomaru and Kagome with a slight bow. "He will be just fine. He is still in surgery and should be coming out anytime now. He will be put on bed rest for about a week. Nothing was seriously damaged during the incident and that is a blessing with in itself. He obtained a facture in the arm and simply sprained his left ankle. He has also has a few broken ribs, but they were not as serious as we thought. He is a lucky boy. I will come and inform you when you can go see him," with that the doctor left the way he had come.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Sesshomaru for comfort. Only a little longer and she could see her baby. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down to regain the footing. Rin came over and sat in her father's lap, like her mother looking for comfort.

"I will go get some tea. I think it will help calm everyone's nerves," Kagome's mother offered. She wanted to get a chance to learn and talk about her son-in-law, but would wait for another time. She thought this would be a good time for the family to talk and console each other. Kagome's mate was here along with Rin, Shippou and Tarumaru's father. They had a lot to catch up on and the least she could do is bring them tea.

5


	9. Chapter Nine: Family

**Chapter Nine: Family**

They have been sitting in the waiting room for half and hour. They had amerced themselves into a conversation on all that happened in each other's absence. Sesshomaru was upset on his mate's working condition and how she lived for the last three years.

'She disserved better,' he thought. 'She worked countless hours to raise three children that was suppose to be their burden to share together,' he was deeply upset. He loved her unconditionally and he loathed the thought of her countless pain. For one thing he was now here and she could now live her life like a proper lady and cease working.

"Kagome when we arrive home I want you to quit you jobs. I will not have my mate over exerting herself with working and caring for the little ones," Sesshomaru spoke out. Kagome stared at him.

'Gurrr how many times do I have to tell him, he is not in charge of me? Sure I love him to death, but I will not be told what to do. Plus I liked working at the antique shop with Miyu's family,' Kagome thought. She glared at her mate causing him to gulp.

'Uh oh I guess I should not have told her what to do. Damn I am in trouble,' thought the taiyoukai at the receiving end of an agitated mate.

"Sesshomaru," She began sweetly.

'Uh oh not good,' he thought.

"Excuse me I hope I am not interrupting anything, but you can go see your son now he just got out of surgery," intruded the doctor from earlier.

The family stood up anxious to see Shippou.

'Saved by the doctor, I forgot how scary she gets," Sesshomaru sighed pushing the urge to smirk away. He caught Kagome's gaze telling him that the conversation was not over.

'My little spitfire has returned,' this amused Sesshomaru to no end, he loved it when she was like this, it reminded him of how he fell in love with her because she didn't take crap from anyone. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her nose before saying, "I know my love you are an individual who makes her own decisions I was only worried about you my little spitfire," she kissed him.

"Damn strait and better believe it, but we will continue this conversation later. I know you care, but some things you need to let me deal with," proclaimed Kagome.

"You are correct my love and I will let you decide what think is best, now let us be on our way. It has been five hundred years since I last seen my son and I do not wish to wait any longer," reminded Sesshomaru. They fallowed the doctor through the hospital till they stopped in front of a door that looked much like all the other doors. The doctor opened the door and stepped aside to let the family step in and followed once everyone else was inside.

"My baby," Kagome gasped at the sight of her Shippou. 'He looks so helpless,' she thought as she placed her hands in one of his. She gave it a gentle squeeze before turning her attention on the doctor. She was glad she had allowed her mother to watch Tarumaru and Rin so that she and Sesshomaru could talk to the doctor in private.

"It looks to be that he will be just fine. He will stat for a week at the least. We do recommend that you put him into rehab to help build up his strength. With that said and done the surgery went fine with no problems and he will wake soon. We are placing him on pain killers along with other antibiotics to help along the healing process and the pain. I will leave you to now I have other patents to attend to," He left without saying another word.

Kagome looked at her young kit. She felt like crying again in both relief and sadness.

"He has grown up to be fine young man," commented Sesshomaru placing a hand over both his sons and mates. As if sensing them Shippou eyes opened.

"Momma," he asked raspy.

"Yes honey it is me and someone else is here to see you," Kagome answered with tears fall from the confines of her eyes. Shippou looked up over his mother's shoulders to see the last person he had expected to see.

"Papa," Shippou said barely above a whisper and if Sesshomaru wasn't a youkai he was sure he would have missed it.

"Hai, my son it is," Sesshomaru said letting a small smile appear. He squeezed his surrogate son's hand. "You had everyone worried."

"But how," was all Shippou manage to say.

"You fell off a roof," teases Sesshomaru which was highly unlike him he noticed, but pushed it aside he didn't care at the time on how un Sesshomaru like he was being.

"I mean how are you here," Shippou finally said frustrated with his father's answer.

"I believe after five hundred years of suffering Kami graced this Sesshomaru with his family again," he answered.

"But it has only been three… oh wow that long," Shippou gasped realizing it has only been three years for him while Sesshomaru had to wait five hundred years to see them again.

"Hai my son that long and I am finally whole once more," Sesshomaru said he was complete he felt it now. He had his family.

"I will give you two some time, will back in five minutes so don't worry," Kagome spoke up. "I love you honey," she whispered into Shippou's hair as she bent down to kiss forehead. She faced Sesshomaru and took his hand squeezing in reassurance also giving him a kiss before she left the room to go check on her mother and the children. She knew that they needed time to be alone.

Back in Shippou's Room

"You did well Shippou taking care of them," Sesshomaru broke the silence turning his attention from the door that his mate had left through to look back at his son in all ways, but blood.

"She works so hard. I wish I could have done more for mom. I was supposed to be the man of the house, but all I could do was watch her exhaust herself working day in and day out. I had failed you," Shippou bowed his head in shame letting tears fall onto his blanket leaving wet spots.

"What is done is done and she worked because that was her duty as it was yours to be a growing kit, you did not fail me my son," Sesshomaru took his son's chin and lifted it to look in his eyes, "you didn't fail me," he repeated.

"You are wrong. I know she tried to hide it, but I saw her pain an heard her tears late at night when she thought we were all asleep. She always had the fear of not being able to pay the bills or be able to put food on the table. Momma should have had had to suffer like that. I don't deserve to be your son I'm to weak to be your son," he turned his head to look away, but Sesshomaru's hold on his chin prevented him from doing so, so he settled for lowering his eyes, the tears still running down his face. "I don't deserve to be her son," he cried out softly.

Sesshomaru pulled Shippou into his arms and held him as if that hug could protect his son from his worries and doubts. He pulled away to look down at the kit.

"Now look at me and listen. She did what she did to protect you. She was only afraid of not being able to be a good mother. She told me that the three of you was her rock to this earth. She said that she would be nothing without her children. Shippou, your mother told me how you tried to help as much as you could. You yourself took on a job to help. You have done well. Both your mother and I love and are proud to call you our son because you are our son in all ways, but blood. If you are done degrading yourself and think of all you have done for our family and not on what could have not be helped I think it is time for you to focus on getting better so we can all be a family again," Sesshomaru said holding onto his son's shoulders as Shippou looked into eyes as if searching for any lies. When he didn't find any the boy flung himself into his father's arms. Sesshomaru was slightly taken back from this, but soon hugged his son back allowing a single tear to fall.

Kagome stood in the door and witnessed this. She saw that single tear and felt her heart go to her mate as she felt her own tears fall. She closed the door once again allowing them their privacy. She would come back later. She still held the two cups of tea when she reached her mother. Her mother looked at her in confusion.

"They need a little more time," was all she said as she took a sip of her tea before putting the cups down on the waiting room table to relive her mother of Tarumaru who was busy talking to Rin about that morning's incident. He giggled when his mother starched him high above her head and Rin placed her head on her mom's shoulder searching for comfort. Without a seconds wait it came and she was instantly asleep. Kagome looked down at her watch and sure enough it was past Rin's regular bed time. She watched as Taru fell into a peaceful sleep as well. Kagome sighed they were finally going to have their wish come true. Family.

4


	10. Chapter Ten: Plans

**Chapter Ten: PLANS **

Somewhere in Tokyo

"Raden are you sure we can pull this off," asked a man sitting behind a desk.

"Sadao when have I ever deceived you," replied Raden. 'How dare he doubt me worthless human,' he inwardly snarled.

"I am just being precocious. This Sesshomaru has been known to be very ruthless and good at what he does," Sadao said.

Sadao and Raden have been bringing down companies just to take them over. Their dream was to rule the business world. None has survived all the companies that had aligned themselves with the duo have crumbled and Sesshomaru was the one of the few that still stood in Tokyo.

If causing the company to go under failed they got rid of the nuisance and went back to work in taking over the company with its new CEO. Both Raden and Sadao knew that Sesshomaru was not going to go down easily so they had to plan their next move carefully.

At the Manor

It had been a long day at the hospital and visiting hours where over. Rin, Tarumaru, Kagome and Sesshomaru took a drive to the local baby boutique to purchase a few things for the three year old. Now that he was a father of the young one he was going to spoil the child like he was supposed to in the first place.

As Kagome roamed the isles she picked up some of the necessities. She also picked up another crib for Taru because his was falling apart. She had finished shopping and went off in search of her mate and children. As she rounded the toy section she spotted them. Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground with Taru sitting in between his outstretched legs playing.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard giggling and spotted his mate covering her mouth daintily while looking at the pair. Rin leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulders talking to Tarumaru.

"I think I am ready to go. I am tired and I am sure Taru is too," Kagome announced as she bent over to pick up her pup. "Are you tired my puppy," she cooed at her son who shook his head. Kagome giggled and cradled Taru in her arms earning a yawn from the excreted child.

"Are you tried Rin," Kagome asked the girl who now held her father's hand.

"Can we stay with daddy," she asked scared to be taken away from her father and not see him again.

"Now why would you think that," asked Sesshomaru holding her suspended in the air front of him. She giggled while she swayed from side to side. "Of course you are staying with me."

"Daddy put me down I am not a little girl anymore," she giggled out.

"You will always be my little girl Rin," Sesshomaru said placing her back on her feet placing a hand efficiently on top of her head.

"Will I get to see Jaken-sama," Rin asked excitedly. Even though the toad was mean at times she did miss him.

"Hai Rin," Sesshomaru said following his mate to the car that was being loaded with the new purchases.

The four reached the manor in no time at all and Sesshomaru had the servants setting up a room for Rin and Tarumaru who were going to share rooms. Rin was happy to be back in the palace or what was left of it. She discovered that she was to be sleeping in her old room.

All was settled down for the night. The children lay sleeping and Jaken was off doing some business for Sesshomaru. Rin was informed that he was coming home in the morning.

Kagome was sitting on the corner of Sesshomaru's bed brushing out the tangles in her hair as she conversed with her beloved mate.

"I am finally whole again Sesshomaru. I can't wait for Shippou to get out of the hospital and we will be a family again," exclaimed Kagome still pulling her new brush through some stubborn tangles.

"As to not raise any questions I believed it would be best if we were also joined in the western tradition and be wed. How does that sound koi," He asked sitting in a chair removing his shoes followed by his pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. My mother will be excited and overjoyed to see me married," Kagome agreed smiling ear from ear allowing her imagination to get the best of her. Seeing his mated enthusiasm made him smile in return and went to take off his shirt. Placing his shirt neatly in the chair previously occupied by him he heard his mate gasp from behind him causing him to spin around to see what had caused such a reaction form her.

"Oh Sesshomaru you look so thin," she cried out now standing in front of her as she inspected him. "Why do you look so thin," she asked looking up into his eyes.

"When the well closed up I was devastated. I went day to day eating less and less; I only ate the bare minimum to survive. I couldn't eat anymore I didn't have much of an appetite when that happened. If it wasn't for my retainer I probably would have starved to death. I hated being without you and the children and felt like I had nothing to live for anymore my only hope was to see you in the future, but as years wore on I became less optimistic of ever being able to see you again," he told her pulling her in a bear hug also noticing for the first time how painfully thin she had become.

"I also had that problem, but I knew I had to keep going on for the children because they needed me. I would take a guess you slept less than you ate I presume," she asked her mate into his chest. She felt him nod and let out a sad sigh. She hated the thought of him suffering, but now they are together and she vowed to make sure he went back to having better living habits.

"I missed you so much Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered lifting her head so that her chin rested on his muscular chest.

"I missed you a well my love," he proclaimed lowering his head so that their foreheads touched. They stared into each others eyes then he claimed her lips with his kissing her deeply and passionately. He led her to the bed without releasing her lips. They both tumbled onto the bed before they had to part for air only to resume the passionate kiss.

**AN: I know it is short it is only a filler chapter for what is to come. Thank you to all for reading and reviewing they are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing they are always encouraging. Till next time enjoy.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped… Taiyoukainapp

**Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped… Taiyoukainapped **

He woke up the sent of waffles and Bacon along with other breakfast smells wafting through the large home. He opened his eyes to notice he was alone in his large bed. Tonight was the last night in the room for they were going to move back into their old room which he hadn't slept in, in centuries.

Sesshomaru picked himself out of the bed and dressed in a pair of pajama pants before proceeding into the hall in search of his mate. He followed he sent into the kitchen to see her preparing breakfast. Tarumaru was busy singing some random song from his new highchair to notice his father. Sesshomaru quietly walked over to Kagome to wrap his around her from behind. She jumped from the unexpected affection, but relaxed into his arms.

He kept on persisting that she relaxed and let the servants do the work, but for the past week he only received her refusal at the offer.

"Why do you insist in cooking when we have servants who are hired to do the job," he asked relinquishing his hold on her to walk over to his son picking him up.

"Just call a motherly urge," she told him looking over to smile at the pair him and her son made. They both had yet to adorn their masking spell and they looked exactly alike with the exception of the eyes.

"He is almost a carbon copy of you, you know," she said offhandedly.

"With the exception of his eyes, He has his mother's beautiful cerulean blue eyes," Sesshomaru commented on.

"Today is the day that Shippou is allowed to be released from the hospital. I hate that he had to stay there, hospitals give me the creeps," reminded Kagome looking up from her cooking to smile at he mate and pup. Kagome's attention was directed to her daughter when she saw Rin walk in still in her pajamas looking as if she had just stepped out of bed.

"Morning honey, did you have a good nights sleep," Kagome received a kiss on the cheek from her daughter who had walked over to her mother.

"Yes momma I did. Yum that smells good," Rin commented going over to her father to give him a hug. "Morning Daddy and you too Taru," Rin patted her little brothers head.

The four family members ate their breakfast while conversing with themselves enjoying each others company. They all commented on how delicious the meal was. Sesshomaru was quite impressed with his mate in her motherly instincts. She was perfect in everyway and she was his which pleased him immensely.

Over the past week she had asked him to let go some of his servant and only keeping a few maids. She told him that there was no need for so many servants when she was fully capable of doing the job herself. He had no desires to make her work as a servant, but in the end her wish came true. Though she had him find new jobs for them because she didn't like the idea of letting them go and have to find another job so he ended up recommending and transferring them to other businessmen and other men of power.

He still did not enjoy the idea of her working, but her cooking was exceptionally good. He did have limits to her job as a house wife though, but what she was not to so the maids would do. She agreed to the terms and she was proud of her mate allowing her to be a proper mother and wife.

After breakfast they all got themselves ready and cleaned up to be on their way to the hospital to pick up Shippou. They figured if Shippou was up to it they would all hang out together and spend their day out on the city.

They arrived at the hospital to fin a disguised fox kit hitting on some of the nurses on duty. Kagome watched her son with narrowed eyes flirt with a particularly cute nurse who giggled at what he was saying. Sesshomaru had to bite back his amusement as he watched his mate seethe in anger.

Kagome marched over to the pair to take hold of the disguised pointed ear cutting her son off from his flattering remarks towards the blushing woman. He gave a sharp yelp in surprise and quickly cowered from his mother's fierce glare.

"Go to your father I will talk to you later," she bit out in agitation pushing him towards her mate. "Keep an eye on him for me while I have a little talk with…" she stopped and turned to the fidgeting nurse awaiting her to tell her her name to receive the answer in seconds, "…with Yayoi here and check out my 15 year old son." Sesshomaru nodded and took hold of his son's shoulders felling him shutter in fright from his mother.

"You are going to get my son," he chuckled out at his son's expense to receive a glare from the said boy.

Kagome returned wit a smirk on her face leaving behind a pale woman standing there shaking before running of in the other direction.

"Okay now that is settled let us go have some fun and by the way Shippou you are grounded for a month. I hope you had fun because you will not see daylight for a long time," Kagome said with a cheerful smile scaring the kit even more. He knew that his motherly figure had some cruel punishment up her sleeve.

Kagome grabbed an arm from both Sesshomaru, who was looking curiously at his mate, and Shippou, who was fidgeting. Kagome looked over at her daughter smiling at Rin who was holding the giggling two and a half year old. Today was going to be a crazy day.

They arrived home late and exhausted. From scolding her son who had hung around a perverted monk for to long, a boy crazed girl who gawked at ever cute boy she saw, a over protective father who chased off any boy who tried to flirt with his baby girl and a son refusing to sit still for two minutes. All she wanted to do was go to bed, snuggle up to her mate and fall into a dream filled slumber.

Kagome saw to it that all her children were tucked into bed and sung to before joining her mate in their bedroom. They had recently moved back to their old room early on in the week.

Sesshomaru was already in bed under the covers waiting for her when she walked through the bed room door. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants and was leaning against the head board watching her dress for bed. Kagome got ready for bed, snuggled into her mate's arms, placing her head on a well sculptured chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered before letting sleep take her.

Sesshomaru bent over kissing her forehead gently saying, "Aishiteru, my one and only love," before following her in sleep.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was the first to wake as he stretched and yawned letting the sleep fade from his body. He shifted his weight till he was lying on his side staring down at the beautiful and mystifying creature that lay beside him. He just laid there for a while staring down at her wondering what he did right to be blessed with the love and kindness of this woman that had captured his heart and refused to give it back. Sesshomaru sighed as she showed the first signs of waking.

He wished her could just lay there watching his mate sleep for the remainder of the morning, but he had avoided work for a week now and he couldn't afford to do it again today. He was the CEO of his company who basically dealt with orphans, foreign exchange students and other things of that nature. He enjoyed helping children form finding them new homes to giving them opportunities to seek knowledge. He had set up many facilities for orphaned children and after school programs for children of all ages. Though he enjoyed his job, he resented it at the moment because he had no desire to leave his mate's side, but she had no other choice.

Rin and Shippou had school, Tarumaru had daycare and he had to go to work leaving Kagome all alone. Kagome had informed him yesterday that while he was at work she was going to go to work at some antique shop with Miyu, leaning later that she was Sango's reincarnation, so she would not be alone and kept busy. Kagome promised to visit him during lunch so he was looking forward to seeing hr then and showing her off to everyone.

He watched as Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him with bleary eyes yawning as she looked up at him.

"Morning," Kagome mumbled placing a simple kiss on Sesshomaru lips getting out of bed to prepare for the day. Kagome knew Sesshomaru had to go to work today, but she was going to miss him. She was planning on going to work as well to keep herself busy and not mope around the house all day.

Kagome woke her three little ones to get them ready for the day after she herself was dressed and ready before going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she was met with powerful arms engulfing her into a hug from her mate causing her to giggle.

"What was that for," Kagome mumbled against his chest.

"Do I need a reason to hold my mate," he asked tightening his grip for a second then letting Kagome go only to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"No I guess not. I need to go prepare breakfast. What would you like Sesshomaru," Kagome asked as she opened the fridge. She was on a mission to fatten up her mate so he wouldn't look like a waling skeleton so she cooked him whatever he wanted so that he would eat.

"Anything I don't care what it is," Sesshomaru replied as the back door slammed open revealing a short and stumpy toad like man. "Jaken?"

"My deepest apologies Sesshomaru-sama, the trip took longer than was expected. Will you ever forgive this lowly servant? At hearing the old toads antics Kagome couldn't hold back a giggle.

"I see that you haven't changed you old toad," she giggled again when the toad stood there and stared at her.

"Jaken, it is impolite to stare especially the Lady of the Western lands," Sesshomaru mentioned also amused at his retainer's actions, but he refused to show the amusement.

"Lady Kagome at long last you have returned to our master. I…," he was cut off by a shriek causing him to turn a sickly pale green color. 'Rin," the toad thought he did miss the little girl, but all the tortured memories came flooding back of when the littler girl and kit were younger. The toad turned around to face his worst nightmare only to find the source of the shriek was a white haired, blue eyed pup with the Western symbol, the crescent moon, on the child's brow in the arms of his worst nightmare.

"Jaken-sama," Rin squealed handing Taru over to her father to continue running over to Jaken to give him a big hug. She love Jaken like a grandfather and missed the old toad. "I missed you and Ah-Un and traveling and the flowers and…" Rin was told by her mother that she needed to get ready for school and that Jaken would still be here when they got back, but right now they had to get ready and leave.

----------------------------------------

Kagome was almost done with her shift and was about time for her to leave to go to Sesshomaru's office like she promised so that they could enjoy lunch together. Today had been a busy, but satisfying day and was ready to clock out. Sesshomaru had dropped all of them off at their respective placing telling the children that a servant would come by after school to drive them home to the manor. He promised them a limo, why they wanted one they had no idea, but children will be children.

Kagome giggled remembering the morning events in the care and watching her son and daughter begged Sesshomaru to let them have a limo and of course nether of them could resist their pouting faces so they agreed.

Kagome continued down the street as she left the shop. She was heading toward Sesshomaru's work planning on where they could go for lunch. As Kagome walked on she received and a bad felling as though something was going to happen. She pushed it to the back of her head to question later, but now she had a date with Sesshomaru.

Kagome had gone to the office and met everyone that worked with Sesshomaru. Everyone was really nice she thought and now Kagome and Sesshomaru were on their way to The Four Seasons Chinzan-so Tokyo. Kagome thought it would be nice to see Miyu and Ryuu again, Kagome did work with Miyu's family, but she rarely saw her. They were walking which was Kagome's idea she thought it would be nice to get some fresh air for one.

As they spotted the restaurant everything went down hill. Sesshomaru felt Kagome being jerked away from his hold and being grabbed from behind into a dark ally. Sesshomaru started to struggle and elbow caught somebody in the nose.

"Shit, grab him he just broke my nose," yelled someone from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept up the struggle until he heard Kagome scream. He snapped his head in the direction where he heard her yell for him to see he being restrained by two masked men and one holding a knife to her throat.

"Make another move and she is dead," spoke the one with the knife. Sesshomaru froze. He had never felt this much fear in his life. He jumped when he heard her cry out and a trickle of blood ran down her throat causing his eyes to start turning red.

"Get your hands off of her," he demanded in a cold voice.

"We only let her go if you cooperate Mr. Taisho," it was the man with the knife again.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"It was the man with the knife again.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You will find out soon enough, but now you have a meeting with our boss," the masked man turned towards the men restraining Sesshomaru. He nodded his head, with the cue the man with the broken nose took a brick and knocked Sesshomaru unconscious. Kagome screamed and she two was knocked out. The men dragged the two unconscious bodies into the parked van before heading off to their headquarters.

6


	12. Chapter Twelve: Help From the Most unlik

**Chapter Twelve: Help From the Most unlikely Characters **

He woke up with a splitting headache.

"Where am I," Sesshomaru whispered more to himself than anyone else. He brought a hand to the back of his tender head and winced, pulling back he saw blood. His blood. All the memories of the incident came rushing back. Sesshomaru searched the room and let loose a howl of anger.

"Where is she," he growled punching the brick wall closes to him forming a crack. He repeated to abuse the wall until his fist was bloody and sore. He could hardly move his hands. "Where is my mate," he roared again kicking an empty crate across the room into a wall causing splinters to fly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk the famous stotic Sesshomaru loosing his temper. If you keep this up we might have to chain you up," laughed a man from the shadows.

"Where is she," Sesshomaru turned to face the intruder. Even with his advanced eyesight he couldn't catch wind of who the man was. He saw an outline and that was all. Sesshomaru couldn't help, but recognize the voice from somewhere.

"Where is who," teased the man.

"You know exactly who I am talking about. Now where is she," Sesshomaru barked still trying to figure out where he had heard that voice before.

"Oh you mean the pathetic woman," laughed the mystery man. "What a spitfire that one is. I wonder how she is in bed."

"Don't you dare touch her," the taiyoukai roared. Sesshomaru could start to see red, but fought it back he was of no use to Kagome with his beast loose.

"Yeah you are right why would I soil myself touching a filthy ningen," the man laughed again.

"Show yourself you coward," bit out the angry taiyoukai. Sesshomaru watched as the shadow shifted and the man finally stepped into the dull light of the room.

"I have been looking forward to this meeting Mr. Taisho," spoke the tall man.

"Raden Takahashi," growled Sesshomaru, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Now that is your own fault now is it Mr. Taisho," Raden grinned.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru spat.

"You gone and your company to become ours," Raden said nonchalantly looking at his nails as if bored of the whole situation.

"I would like to see you try," laughed the inu youkai bitterly.

"Oh would you now," he said with an evil grin, "bring her out." At his command three people walked into the dimly lit room one being dragged in by the other two.

"Let me go you bastards," yelled the one being dragged trying to pull loose from the other two.

"Let her go," Sesshomaru growled dangerously knowing instantly who it was.

"Now where would the fun be in that," laughed Raden. "Bring her to me," the men holding Kagome obeyed without a word and handed her to the man. Raden had the men tie her hands before he grabbed her from behind pressing a sharp claw against her throat ceasing all struggle from the pour woman.

"Release her she has nothing to do with this," Sesshomaru was almost pleading. His heart was beating erratically at the sight of his mate in danger.

"No, not until you corporate and that is only if I see it fit to release the little girl," Raden allowed his nail to draw some of her blood to the surface.

He almost lost all control at the sent of her blood, "Whatever you want you can have it, just release her. I don't care what you do to me just let her go," he sighed in defeat.

"Sesshomaru don't say that I will not leave you al-, "Raden threw her against the floor sending her sprawling, bringing more blood forth from her nose.

"Shut up wench, no one is talking to you," Raden spat out.

"Don't harm her," he roared in anger at the sight of his mate. "Kagome the children need you get out of here, don't worry about me," he spoke gently to her trying to sooth her.

"Sesshomaru I can't live without you it almost killed me loosing you the first I will not do it again," she cried out trying to scoot closer to her mate.

"My love they don't want you they want me, please I beg you get out of here," he reached out brushing a tear away from her cheek.

Raden jerked Kagome away from the youkai and threw her at the other two men. They left the room with a screaming woman calling out to her mate. The door slammed shut cutting of all noises from outside the room.

"I will be back in a couple of hours with the paperwork," with that being said Sesshomaru was left alone head bowed in defeat. He let out a sorrow filled howl before drifting into a sleepless slumber.

Somewhere in the Western part of Japan

It was once a huge forest now reduced to fields of growing rice. He had worked there for as long as he could remember. He had a simple lifestyle, but always felt like something was missing. He lived with a family of beaver youkai ever since he had lost his memories and so they were is only memory. The family was a nice and kind family and has taken him under their wing, treating him like one of their own. He loved them and his adoptive siblings, but he never felt like he belonged. He wanted to be restless and free.

He was an inu hanyou (hehehe thought that I was random anywho back to the story) and was always at a lost for who he was. He had to be more than some white haired, white doggy eared, golden eyed hanyou that had to disguise himself from the world, but something bigger.

**Rosuto was the name he was given. It means lost and that was what he was lost. He thought the name fit him perfectly.**

**One day they beaver family was working in the field and the day was like any other day. Hanako was the mother of the family and was working in the kitchen preparing lunch for her sixteen children and husband. Twelve of the children were hers and the other four were adopted into the family. All her children had youkai blood in them. Her four adopted children though were all hanyou. Isao was the father. He worked in the field with the rest of his children. He loved all sixteen of them as if they were his own even the four hanyou adopted ones. **

**They were looking over the crop when a splash could be heard. All who heard the noise turned to see Rosuto on his knees and hands on his head as if he was in pain. Isao ran over to his adoptive son in time to catch the unconscious boy before he fell into the water and drowned himself. The family was worried over their brother and fallowed their father inside who was carrying the boy in his strong arms. When Hanako saw them coming she went out to see what the problem was. Isao told her to open the door for him and get a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.**

**"What happened," Hanako demanded as she wiped sweat from her son's brow. He was warm to the touch and he looked as if he was in a bad dream whimpering every now and then. He was lying on the couch and Hanako was sitting on the edge soothing her lost child. The rest of the family was gathered round wondering what could have happened to bring the usual brash and loud hanyou down. They were scared everyone has grown to love the hanyou especially the younger kids and other hanyou children. **

**"We have no idea of what happened he just fell down. He looked as if he was in pain and then passed out," Isao answered his wife brushing a few strands of hair from the boys face. Rosuto groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around franticly as if he was looking for someone. **

**"Rosuto what are you looking for honey," Hanako placed a hand on the boys forehead looking for a fever.**

**"Sesshomaru," he gasped, "he needs me." Rosuto looked at his adoptive mother.**

**Hanako looked at her son questioningly. "Hun what are you talking about, why would Sesshomaru-sama need you, he doesn't even know you," she asked.**

**"He knows his own brother," Rosuto said getting up from the couch. He was starting to remember, he doesn't know why, but he had a clue it had something to do with his brother.**

**"Brother? What are you talking about," Isao grabbed his son's shoulders to stop Rosuto.**

**"Mom, Dad, I think my memories are coming back. I don't know why, but all I know is that I am Sesshomaru Taisho's half brother, Inuyasha and that he needs me. You guys have been there for me, but I have to go. Let me go, please," his brother's calls were becoming stronger and he was getting restless Inuyasha/Rosuto had to help him.**

**"We will only let you go on one condition, that you are to return and tell us your story your mother and I deserve to know that," Isao gave in after seeing the frantic look in his son's eyes.**

**"I promise," Inuyasha agreed. He hugged everyone bye, hugging his adoptive mother last who was sobbing then going back to hug his adoptive father.**

**"Rosuto/Inuyasha who ever you are you will always be a part of this family no mater what and if you ever need a hand or place to stay you know where to come," Isao gave Inuyasha's shoulder one more squeeze before he let the boy be on his way. They stood there and waved at the departing family member until he disappeared over the horizon.**

**'Hold on brother I'm coming. Man not the most reassuring thought form someone presumed dead I guess,' Inuyasha thought as he raced to the north. For once the hanyou had thought something through and formed a course of action. He knew that whatever was wrong was something big and he knew that he would need help. **

**'Damn I wish I knew where Tetsuiga was,' thought Inuyasha reaching the borders of the Northern lands.**

Daichi was in the middle of his lunch when he heard the banging on the door. He heard one of his servants open the door only to be met by yelling demanding to see the lord of the house.

"What is the meaning of this," Daichi demanded now in the front room to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's Sesshomaru he needs help and I can't do it on my own," Inuyasha panted seeing the Daichi.

"And who are you and how do you know Sesshomaru-sama," Daichi asked relieved to see the boy has calmed down quite a bit.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho, half brother of Sesshomaru Taisho who heeds our help," answered Inuyasha frantically. They had no time to lose. "Do you have a room where we can take this conversation privately," he asked.

Daichi turned around and walked down the hall to a room with Inuyasha following.

"Sesshomaru-sama's brother is dead. I have no desires to listen to lies," Daichi said his back turned to the hanyou as he closed the door. He turned around to meet a pair of amber eyes belonging to a white haired, doggy eared hanyou.

"Do you believe me now? I will explain later, but now my brother, your ally needs our help and the help of the other lords," spoke the hanyou.

"Fine I will help. I will have some of my fastest messengers deliver the message to the other lords to meet us at Lord Taisho's manor. If what you say is true then we have to hurry," Daichi sighed. He mentally messaged his order to two of his fastest messengers before leaving with hanyou, who had put his disguise back on.

AN: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry for the cliffys, but they make the story more interesting don't you think. Anywho thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated. Till nest time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Rescues is in Order

**Chapter Thirteen: A Rescues is in Order**

Inuyasha was passing the door to the study for what could be the millionth time that evening. He was waiting for the other two lords to show up. He was frustrated. His brother needed him and here was taking a stroll around Sesshomaru's study. He sat down for only a second before he got back up again to start walking again. He was growing impatient he was half tempted to run out of the house to go rescue his brother on his own.

Inuyasha was sitting again only to jump up to the sound of the study door being slammed open.

"Finally what to-," Inuyasha froze at the sight of three kids entering the study. "Shippou, Rin why are you here and who is the little one?"

"Inuyasha? I thought you died that is what everyone else thinks," Shippou ask as he ran over to his old friend to hug him.

"Umm Shippou are you ok," Inuyasha said uncomfortable from the kits show of affection. "You still haven't answered me though."

"Oh… um… gomen Inu-baka this is Tarumaru your nephew and um… lets see, we have been…" Shippou continues on to tell Inuyasha the story of how they are reunited (I am too lazy to actually tell the story over again that is what the chapters before hand do hehehe back to the story). "Inuyasha what happened-," they were interrupted by the study door crashing open for the second time. This time the three lords of the lands enter. Kouga entered first demanding where his woman was. He knew he didn't have a chance, but old habits die hard.

"Wolf breath you are the Eastern Lord I can't believe this we are hopeless and for the last time Kagome is not your woman," Inuyasha growled out to his old foe.

"Mutt what happened to you, you fall of the edge of the earth for a couple of centuries and wham you show up demanding help," Kouga snarled back ignoring Inuyasha last statement a wolf can still dream right?

"Shut it you mangy wolf Sesshomaru needs are help and I can only guess so does Kagome," reasoned Inuyasha some what, "unless you are scared."

"Stop it my father and mother are in trouble and all you can think about is getting into one of your petty fight that can wait till afterwards. If what Inuyasha says is true then we need to leave who knows how much time we have wasted," Shippou cut in before their verbal spars began.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said staring daggers at Kouga who returned the favor and was now in the middle of a staring contest. "Wait hold on 'we' there is no 'we' you are going to stay home and wait," Inuyasha demanded.

"That is not fair I am old enough to fight. I use to fight with you in the feudal era all the time why not now," demanded a thoroughly pist kit who wanted to rescue his parents.

"I don't care I am not going to give Sesshomaru a reason to chop me to bits so you are staying here and that is final," commanded Inuyasha. He watched the kit stomp out of the study mumbling about stupid hanyous. When the door was slammed shut a forgotten pup in the arms of his loving and quite sister started to cry.

"I want momma," he cried out sensing something not right, "I want my papa."

Inuyasha took the pup into is arms and cradled the upset child. When little Taru's crying finally died down he looked up at his uncle with big teary eyes and a trembling lip.

"Will you bring momma and papa back," he asked with a little quiver in his voice sniffling before wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Yeah little one I will bring back your momma and papa back because you asked me to," Inuyasha whispered as he handed the yawning pup back to his sister.

"Come on you heard the little one we have parents to save. Oh and by the way does anyone know where **Tetsuiga is," asked the hanyou to catch the sword thrown at him from a young kit.**

**"Bring them back Inu-baka," Shippou said before walking out of the room again this time followed by Rin and Tarumaru.**

**"Ok let's go," Kouga said walking out the door.**

At a Warehouse

He was hungry, tiered and in pain. There was something in the air that dulled his censes. He wanted his mate, but he hoped that she was doing ok. Sesshomaru He would never go down without a fight, but he would forfeit his life for his mate's well being. To give up was to dishonor the Taisho name, but so was allowing harm come to your mate and he would let nothing happen to her if he could help it. Just watching Kagome mistreated by Raden was enough to drive his inner beast into a frenzy.

He just sat there waiting for Raden to return. He would give up his company, his land, his title and his own life for Kagome and when Raden returned he was sure that was what was going to take place. He had accepted this and made his resolve, his only regret was not being able to say goodbye to his children.

Sesshomaru sat there until he heard the door open to reveal eight men fallowed by Raden, who was holding Kagome from behind with a claw to her throat and Sadao bringing up the rear.

"Chain him up," ordered Sadao as soon as he entered the room.

The eight men fallowed their orders, no questions asked. As soon as the bared door open Sesshomaru rushed forth hoping he could escape. His claws gutted one man and slammed another into the brick wall making a loud snap before the man collapsed dead leaving six men left. He was about to charge again to only halt in mid attack at the sound of his mate's cry. He whirled around to witness Raden breaking Kagome's left arm. He could see she was in pain. He was about to advance on the man causing his mate pain, but the said man yelled out to him.

"Make another move and I will not hesitate to take her life this time. That was only a warning next time I will not spare her. Participate and she will not be hurt," warned Sadao. Sesshomaru didn't miss the face Raden made at his bosses comment. He could tell Raden had no desire to work with Sadao.

Sesshomaru slumped as he allowed the remaining men bound him. He had been defeated. He looked up into his mate's eyes to see pain, sorrow and worry.

Kagome held her limp arm as she watched Sadao's and Raden's men chain up the man she loves. She didn't miss the look of defeat that shone in his eyes and it hurt her inside to see her usually strong mate like that. She could feel the tears fall as she watched her mate being dragged around like a dog a collar, Sesshomaru was meant to run free not to be caged up.

She cried out when she saw the men nock his feet from under him causing him to fall to his knees. He kept his eyes on her and blocking everything else from his mind.

"Look at how the mighty hath fallen. The once fearless business man of all Japan is now kneeling before m-," Sadao was cut off when he felt a sting go through his midsection. Sadao looked at the bloody mess that was spreading quickly over his white starch shirt. He looked up at Raden his asking his question of why.

"Why you ask because I will not work for a worthless human. You are nothing without me you were only my puppet now that I have the great Sesshomaru at my feet and a beautiful woman at my side," he grabbed Kagome's waist, causing her to yelp in pain, "you have lost your usefulness Sadao, so this is where we say goodbye," and with that Sadao was cut in two from Raden's acidic whip.

Raden turned to face a struggling captive.

"You did not believe that I would actually let this beauty go," Raden laughed bitterly. "You are dumber than I though."

"You bastard," was all Sesshomaru managed to say as he tried to calm his raging youkai.

"Chain him to the door I wish to have a little fun before I let death take him and you my sweet will witness it all," he told Kagome taking hold of her chin to kiss her. As his lips reached her she bit the unwelcome appendage. Raden slapped the woman sending her to the floor. She landed on her broken arm, she screamed in pain as she fought for consciousness.

Sesshomaru struggled with his chains, but to no avail. His youkai strength seemed to be depleted to that of a human. His eyes though had turned blood red in color as he was unable to keep his youkai at bay.

"Bitch," Raden spat out blood as he touched the tender lip. "I will have to teach you manors, but now I have an appointment with Mr. Taisho over her."

"Now men why don't you hold the little woman for me while I have a little chat with Mr. Taisho he came all this way, I do not wish to keep him waiting," laughed Raden staring a Sesshomaru as if he was the best Christmas present he had ever received.

"Stay away from him," Kagome shouted trying to free herself from the men, but only to hurt her arm again.

"Gag her," was all Raden said as he balled his fist up and punch Sesshomaru in the jaw. Sesshomaru's head slammed into the bricks causing his head to spin. He was sure his jaw bone was broken. If he wasn't sure the first time Raden erased all doubts when he hit Sesshomaru in the jaw for a second time. The chained taiyoukai had blood running out of the corners of his mouth.

Raden continued his abuse until Sesshomaru loss continuousness.

Before he slipped in the dark Sesshomaru turned to see his mate on her knees crying her eyes out as she watched him get tortured. He faded into the dark, but not before he heard a crash and frantic yelling in the background. He thought he was imagining things when he thought he heard his brother's voice through the commotion.

AN: Oh no what is going to happen to Sesshomaru, was Inuyasha there on time and who ate my chocolate pudding next time on Life Without (Oh yeah I am planning on changing the title any ideas?)

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story so far and I will update as soon as possible. Please keep reviewing I like going onto my profile to push that stats button (or e-mail button) saying 'You got a review' (well I say that not my computer, but that would be awesome if it did) then I do my happy dance, and after my sugar high has gone I type up my next chapter to be enjoyed. Well till next time Avoir.

5


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Brothers and Uncle

**Chapter Fourteen: Brothers and Uncle**

Before he slipped in the dark Sesshomaru turned to see his mate on her knees crying her eyes out as she watched him get tortured. He faded into the dark, but not before he heard a crash and frantic yelling in the background. He thought he was imagining things when he thought he heard his brother's voice through the commotion.

"Get Kagome and Sesshomaru, I will handle this guy," shouted Inuyasha drawing Tetsuiga.

"Like hell, you will probably screw things up mutt," Kouga rushed forward to kick Raden in the midsection to only miss. Raden had side stepped avoiding Kouga's kick and lashed out at Kouga with his poisonous claws.

"Shit," was all Kouga could say. Raden had leaked a lot of poison into him causing to become lethargic.

"Damn wolf I said let me handle this. It is my family that he messed with so I am the one to avenge them. Now stay out of it and get Sesshomaru and Kagome out of here," Inuyasha ground out dodging Raden's claws.

"Kouga can you stand," asked Iwao going over to Kouga to help him to his feet.

"Yeah I will be fine, just a little shaken. We need to get Kagome and Sesshomaru out of here," ordered Kouga swaying on his feet before going over to Kagome. He untied her bounds and un gagged her. As soon as he released her he watcher her go over to her mate's side who was being assessed by the other two lords.

"Is he going to be alright," Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't know he took a pretty hard beating," answered Iwao. He turned around to look at the tear faced woman and he noticed her broken arm. He ripped a piece of his clothing to make a sling for her arm, "Do have any other injuries," he questioned.

"No, just a few bruises," Kagome thanked him as she watched the other lord, Daichi, unchain her mate and with the help of Kouga pick him up. She stood up and looked around when she herd fighting to only gasp at finally noticing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha turned to see a surprised Kagome. He yelled at them to get out of here while he finished off Raden.

They all listened to Inuyasha, although a little reluctant, they got out of the warehouse and called the police and an ambulance for Sesshomaru.

They only had to wait for five minutes before the police arrived along with an ambulance. The paramedics put a still unconscious Sesshomaru on a stretcher in the ambulance. Kagome and Kouga was also placed in the ambulance and rushed off towards the hospital. Kagome held her mates hand through the whole trip.

As soon as they reached the hospital they were all separated and put into different rooms to be looked at. Kagome sat on the doctor bed as the nurse placed a cast on her arm. She could barely sit still for long. She wanted to see Sesshomaru, but she heard that he was still being looked at and is in critical condition. Kouga on the other hand was on the other side of the curtain crying over the cuts that were being sewed up.

When she was finally allowed to go she ran to a phone booth to call her children.

The phone rang three times before Rin answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Taisho residence. Rin speaking how can I help you," Rin said into the phone.

"Hey baby. How is everyone," Kagome sighed at hearing that everything was fine there. "I am at the hospital right now. Tell Mia-chan if she will drive all of you down here."

"Yes I am fine, but your father is still being seen," Kagome went on to answer some more of Rin's questions until Kagome spotted a doctor coming towards her. She said her 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters' before hanging up the phone.

"You may go see your mate now," the doctor said. "He is still unstable, but he does have a good chance in surviving this. He is a youkai so this sort of thing will not stop him."

Kagome looked at him with surprise. She tried stretching out her censes only to realize that she was still unable to use them. Ever since entering the warehouse her powers had been locked up and she couldn't bring them forth. So she had to ask him instead.

"Are you also a youkai?"

"A miko should be able to tell," he smirked.

"Well usually I can, but there was something in the air that nullified my miko powers and I think it had the same affect on Sesshomaru," she informed the doctor.

"No, I am not a youkai, but I can cense these things. I do what I can for youkais because they are forced to hide themselves and need help sometimes," he told her.

"Oh wow thank you for tending to Sesshomaru he means everything to me," Kagome gave the doctor a slight bow of the head.

"No problem. If you ever need anything here is my business card and you can go see your mate now," the doctor reached into his breast pocket and handed Kagome his card.

"Thank you Dr. Sasaki, but can you now lead the way to my mate," she asked politely.

"Sure, fallow me," he said as he turned and walked down a hallway to Sesshomaru's room.

His room was nice and spacious and Sesshomaru was sleeping on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. He had tubes and wires coming out of him. He was stitched up and wrapped up. To Kagome he looked hopeless and out of place.

When Dr. Sasaki left she pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. She took hold of his cold hand.

"Why didn't you fight back, I know you wanted to protect me, but it still hurts seeing that happen to you," she whispered.

"The children are on their way aren't you excited. You have to get better so we all can be a family again," tears were starting to fall as she spoke.

"Guess who saved us Hun? It was your brother, Inuyasha. He came fromm no where and rescued us. I wonder he has been," Kagome continued to talk softly to him through her silent tears as she held his hand, hoping on hope he pulled through this.

Back at the Warehouse

(Sorry, but I am not good on fight scenes so I skipped him fighting Raden)

Raden was in bad shape and was lying on the warehouse floor bleeding from multiple gun shot wounds and sword wounds. He would die soon. He almost won, but because of the hanyou and other lords he lost. He watched the world around him as police inspected his wounds. Raden died soon after.

Inuyasha and the lords had some minor injuries and were being seen by a paramedic. They heard the news of Raden's death when they were close to being finished with the paramedics. They all released a sigh in relief as they all crowded into Iwao's car to reach the hospital to see how the other three were doing.

Inuyasha stood there in the shadows watching Sesshomaru and his family sleep. Shippou, Rin, Tarumaru and Kagome had all fallen asleep at Sesshomaru's bed side.

'How could I forget these people,' he thought to himself. Even though he had lived a couple of centuries away from them he didn't really regret it because he met **Hanako and Isao along with the others. They had treated him like family and that is what they are to him family and so was Sesshomaru and his family. **

**In the midst of his thoughts he saw little Taru move and wake. Inuyasha went over and picked up the tyke so he wouldn't wake the others. Inuyasha sat in the chair placing his nephew on his lap.**

**"Hey little guy, how are you doing," he asked. He heard the little one giggle.**

**"Who are you," Taru asked still giggling.**

**"I'm you Uncle Inuyasha," Inuyasha answered smiling down at the kawaii pup.**

**Inuyasha was suddenly taken aback when the pup stopped giggling and flung his arms around Inuyasha, mumbling something in his chest.**

**"What was that," Inuyasha asked giving the pup a pat on the head.**

**"Tank you for bringing back momma and daddy back Uncle Yasha," he repeated. Inuyasha was surprised at the serious side of the child.**

**"No problem little one," Inuyasha looked over at his brother only to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Inuyasha nearly jumped to see his brother awake.**

**"Hey **Onii-san," Inuyasha said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Daddy," Taru squealed as he crawled out of Inuyasha's lap into his father's arms and snuggle into his warmth.

"Hello, my pup and hello Kyodai," Sesshomaru replied. He was surprised to see his brother sitting there with his pup on his lap. He thought Inuyasha had died.

"You are probably wondering why I am not dead," Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"That is one thing and the other is how did you know where to find me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well to begin with I never died. For the last couple centuries I have been living under a false name because I knew no better. I was returning from the well one day and I was ambushed I was knocked out pretty quickly. I woke up not knowing where I was or who I was. I would have died if it wasn't for **Hanako and****Isao. They rescued me and took me in. I have been living with them as their son, Rosuto. Yesterday I was working out in the field when all of the sudden I had this major headache. I passed out and the next thing I know I had my memories back. I knew you needed help somehow though, so here I am," Inuyasha explained. **

**"Indeed," was all Sesshomaru said. He was actually happy to see his brother, but it was hard to show his emotions to a brother who he had against on numerous occasions. **

**"Well I guess I give you alone time with your family," Inuyasha stood up to leave.**

**""Where are you going little brother, you are family you have aright to stay," Sesshomaru requested. **

5


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Missing Piece

**Chapter Fifteen: Missing Piece**

**Sesshomaru was ready to be dispatched from the hospital four days after arrival. Though his healing process had been altered slightly because of whatever chemical was being used at the warehouse he still healed pretty quickly. He was getting back to normal and so was Kagome. Kagome's miko powers, that had been restrained, were now back. **

**Sesshomaru hated hospitals; even though he had a doctor who was an expert in youkais, the human still agitated him. He no longer despises the human race, but some still grated his nerves. The only enjoyable part of his stay at Tokyo Hospital was when he was visited by his family. Kagome made it a point in visiting him a couple times a day. She would even stay the night with him to keep him company, while Inuyasha babysat with Jaken. **

**Inuyasha had been taking care of his mate and children and was planning on going back to visit with his adoptive family when Sesshomaru got out of the hospital.**

**Sesshomaru was glad that a family had taken in his brother and cared for him. He was planning on going to visit Inuyasha's adoptive family soon. He heard from Inuyasha that the family had taken a couple other hanyou, youkai and even a couple of humans through the years. Sesshomaru had never met the beaver youkai's and the other adoptive members, but he respected them. **

**He had told Kagome about the visit and she was ecstatic. Sesshomaru had yet to tell Inuyasha and he wasn't planning to. The plan was to talk to the family then show up. Sesshomaru wanted to know the family. The trip was scheduled to take place in a week or two. The only thing Sesshomaru wasn't looking forward to was noisy children in a car, but he would endure his children's behavior if he had to.**

**In the midst of Sesshomaru's musing both his mate and doctor walked into the room. Kagome had a bag in one of her hands, which sported a cast, and holding Tarumaru's hand in the other. Shippou and Rin had school so they couldn't come. Kagome placed the bag down in one of the chairs to pick up their son, with some difficulty, but she managed, so he could sit in his daddy's lap. The doctor on the other hand was looking at his clipboard checking Sesshomaru's vitals before he was released.**

**"Well, Mr. Taisho it looks like you are ready to go. I am sure you are sick of this place so as soon as the proper paper work is dealt with you can be on your way," **Dr. Sasaki informed the taiyoukai.

"That sounds great, I can't wait to get him home," Kagome smiled. She picked up her pup again and placed him on her hip. She went to the bag and handed it to her mate.

"Here is some clothing. I will be with the doctor to sign your release forms. I love you," Kagome leaned over the bed and kissed her mate on the cheek earning a disapproval sound from the growth on her hip, that so happened to be her pup. Kagome giggled giving her son a peck on top of his head. Taru swatted her, but didn't do much damage, just made Kagome laugh a little more.

Sesshomaru watched them with fondness as he saw them leave with the doctor. As soon as the door closed he got out of the bed and dressed himself in a pair of loose cargo pants and a fitted T-shirt. He rolled his eyes at his mate's choice of clothing before walking out the door too.

As he walked down the hospital hallway he caught more than a few nurses staring. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. He found his mate, her back turned, at the front desk completing the paperwork. He almost laughed at Taru, who was giving his mother a hard time. He strode over and relieved his mate of their pup. He sat the pup on his hip as he bent down to place a kiss on top of Kagome's ebony covered head.

"Thank you, I should be done in a sec," she looked up from her paper work to smile at her mate. She silently gasped at the sight of him, and then blushed before hiding her face in the paperwork. Sesshomaru chuckled at his mate's antics which she swatted him with her clipboard for.

"Well you are the one who picked out the outfit," he reminded her causing her to blush again.

"Whatever, jerk," she said in mock anger. He bent down placing another kiss on top her head again causing her to giggle.

"Alright I'm done. Let us be on our way," Kagome jumped up in excitement to get her mate back home. She hated not being able to go to sleep in her mate's arms.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was finally home. He had arrived just on time to see Shippou and Rin come home from school. As soon as Rin spotted him she ran to hug him and like old times he patted her on the head in affection. Inuyasha walked through the door tossing the car keys, that he used to pick up the children with, on the table beside the door.

"Did you drive safely," Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Feh, no I drove like a freaking maniac, of course I drove safely. Plus is that all you have to say to your brother as soon as I walk through the door, how sweet," Inuyasha said dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch your language around my children little brother. I do not want them to have a foul mouth like their uncle," Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey you two stop it right now. You have barely seen each other in five hundred years and you start arguing, I don't think so. If you don't want me to throw the both of you in a closet and lock the door you better shape up," scolded Kagome, hands on her hips and everything.

"OOOooo you're in trouble daddy and Uncle Yasha," giggled Tarumaru from his father's arms. Everyone stopped and looked at the pup before laughing. He was just too cute that they couldn't resist. Shippou walked through the door with his hands loaded with books he had to do for a project, to see his family laughing. Even his usually cold father was chuckling. He looked around before going to his room to drop off his books.

'Weird,' he thought as he crossed the room.

----------------------------------------

It was the day before Inuyasha went to go see his adoptive family and he was watching his brother pace back and forth in the living room. The family was planning to have a family bonding night, which was weird in itself, but Kagome had suggested it. Since Sesshomaru was being forced to play along he had suggested a puzzle. Kagome believed that is was an excellent way to talk and have fun (plus she loved puzzles). The reasons Sesshomaru chose a puzzle was for one it was not as obnoxious as other board games and it gave him the perfect idea.

Sesshomaru had taken a piece from the box and had written on it, 'Marry Me.' it was simple romantic and also the whole family would be there. He could have stuck to the traditional proposal, but he wanted the whole family there, plus he knew Kagome would like it better this way.

So there Inuyasha sat as he watched his brother pace a hole in the floor. Inuyasha didn't see why his brother was nervous Kagome and him were mates after all; of course she was going to say yes. They loved each other and Inuyasha could see it. Inuyasha stood and walked over to his brother placing a hand on his arm causing Sesshomaru to jump.

"Don't worry she will say 'yes,' she loves you. Now stop pacing you are making me jumpy," Inuyasha chuckled. I mean how many times do you see the great and indifferent taiyoukai fidget?

"I know little brother, but what if I mess things up," Sesshomaru pulled out the velvet box to distract him.

"Look you won't the plan is perfect and if you do so what she will still love you. You guys are mates how hard can this be it is basically the same thing," Inuyasha sighed in exasperation.

"Its just I am not all that accustomed to this humane tradition," Sesshomaru put the ring back in his jeans pocket and sat down in his easy chair. He jumped when he heard the door open and slam close. Kids came running into the room with their arms full of junk food.

'This going to be a long night,' Sesshomaru mentally sighed eyeing the bags of junk food and sodas. If that didn't fatten him up he didn't know what could.

"You know they will be jumping off the walls later," Sesshomaru whispered in his mate's ear. He had wrapped his arms around her from behind as soon as she entered the room. He nuzzled her neck taking in her sent to calm his nerves. Kagome leaned into his touch.

"Get a room," Inuyasha walked by causing Kagome to giggle. She walked out of Sesshomaru's arms to hear him give a dissatisfied grunt. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

"Later my love, right now we have a puzzle to solve," she whispered kissing him again. Kagome walked over and set up the stuff for the night.

They were all laughing and having a good time. Taru was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, Rin and Shippou sat on either side of him, while Kagome was lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand and Sesshomaru was in the same position right behind her. He would once in a while help, but he mostly just watched.

He was still a bit nervous, but he had calmed down considerably. He was enjoying himself to his surprise. He was observing everyone. Rin, in her pajamas, was busy laughing at everything Shippou was saying, Shippou, also in pajamas, was having difficulty not to laugh as he was trying to tell his story. Tarumaru thought that the puzzle pieces were food and was giggling at Inuyasha who kept taking away the pieces. Inuyasha looked frustrated with whole ordeal. Sesshomaru could feel the vibrations form his Kagome as she laughed at everyone. They were really enjoying themselves (well besides Inuyasha who was constantly taking puzzle pieces from Taru so he wouldn't eat them).

The living room floor was a mess. Junk food wrappers were spread out everywhere and soda cans was all over the place as well. The puzzle lay in the middle of the hardwood floor almost finished. It was Friday night and it was getting lat, but no one was tired (who would be with so much caffeine and sugar in their system).

"Hey we are missing a piece mamma," Shippou announced as Rin placed their last piece in place.

"It is a brand new puzzle so it has to be here somewhere," Kagome fingered the hole where the missing puzzle piece should go.

"Unless Taru ate it," Inuyasha grumbled side glancing at his brother.

"I think this will work," Sesshomaru said pulling out the missing piece form his pocket. Kagome gave him a playful glare before being handed the piece.

"You had me worried that Taru actually really did sw-," Kagome was about to put the piece in place when something on the back caught her eye.

"Marry me because you complete me," she read quietly under her breath. She gasped and turned to look at Sesshomaru who was kneeling in front of her holding a velvet box.

"I know that we are mates, but I believe we should join in the human tradition, in your tradition, not just mine. So my love will you marry me," Sesshomaru said staring at his teary eyed mate. He got worried when a tear fell, but he censed her happiness overwhelm him.

Kagome was speechless. His proposal was perfect and beautiful. She tackled him in a hug as she cried out her answer. Sesshomaru fell onto his butt and Kagome was holing him tightly repeating 'yes,' over and over as a waterfall of tears fell down her face.

Sesshomaru had a genuine smile as he put on an Ajax Diamond Engagement Ring, with two diamonds on either side of a moonstone that was placed in the middle, on her ring finger. It was beautiful, but simple. Kagome didn't much care for elaborate things. He gave her a quick kiss as he placed the missing puzzle piece in its rightful place.

Everyone was bubbling with excitement, but unfortunately it was time for bed.

"Okay we can talk more in the morning, but I believe right now it is time for bed," Sesshomaru stood pulling Kagome along with wrapping his arms around his fiancé. The children groaned, but stood up as well.

"Love, why don't you put the children to bed, me and Inuyasha can clean up down here. I will see you in a second," Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay, see you in a bit. Come on little ones off to bed," Kagome announced taking Tarumaru from Inuyasha. "Everybody say goodnight to daddy and Uncle Yasha," she ordered. The kids hugged them and said their goodnights before fallowing their mother to their rooms to be tucked in.

"Now that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be," Inuyasha sighed as soon as Kagome was gone. He bent over to pick up the trash.

"I guess I was just being a bit paranoid," chuckled Sesshomaru. He was still giddy (yup you heard me giddy (I just love the word ok)) form the night's activities.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom to see his new fiancé, through the mirror, sitting at the vanity staring at her ring with a soft smile. Her back was to him and she had yet to acknowledge that he had entered the room. He walked over to her to nuzzle her neck, surprising her. Kagome spun around to come face to face with Sesshomaru. She gave him a lovely smile. She took his face into her hands and brought him down in a deep and passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pulled her up and lifted her until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her arms moved around to cup the back of his head as Sesshomaru led them to their huge bed. Sesshomaru made sure he was gentle in laying her down. They parted for breath.

"Ai-, Aishi-, Aishiteru, Sesshomaru," Kagome panted.

"Aishiteru, my love," Sesshomaru sighed in happiness as he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss. His tongue ran against Kagome's lips, begging for entrance, which she happily permitted. They both moaned into each others mouths.

Sesshomaru's fingertips brushed lightly against her side pulling her shirt up with them leaving behind a trail of gossamer kisses.

AN: Sorry for the delay I have been kept busy. Well there was chapter 15. Thank you t all my lovely readers and reviewers you make me so… so (tears) so happy with your kind words. Chapter 16 soon. ENJOY Adiós.

6


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Surprises

**Chapter Sixteen: Surprises **

This was the day they were planning on going to go see Inuyasha's adoptive family. Inuyasha has been there for two weeks already and wasn't expecting them. Kagome was curled up on Sesshomaru's stomach with one arm holding her tightly to him and the other tangled in her hair. They both looked at peace in each others arms.

Kagome woke a little nauseated. She gently extracted herself from her mate's arms grudgingly. All she wanted to do that morning was lay in his protective arms, but her stomach wasn't allowing her to pursue such desires. She slipped her robe on and made her way to the large bathroom. She went to the toilet immediately and emptied the contents of her stomach before she started to dry heave.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome get up and go to the bathroom. When he heard vomit he sat up immediately and pulled on a pair of sweat pants that were a little too big so it sat low on his hips, revealing two sets of magenta strips. When his pants were on he ran to the bathroom to see his mate dry heaving over the toilet. He crouched down beside her and rubbed in circular motions on her lower back.

"Kagome," he asked when she finally had stopped.

"I'm fine I guess my stomach didn't agree with last night's meal," she accepted the towel as she wiped her mouth. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek as she stood and walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Come let us finished preparing to leave we need to be at the airport in about two hours," Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to lead him back to their room.

Kagome turned to face her mate and saw what he was wearing. He looked positively delicious. Kagome stood on her tip toes and pulled him down into a passionate kiss which he readily complied. He led her to the bed without breaking away. As soon as she toppled onto the bed he was on top of her in seconds making sure not to put to much weight on her petit form. He went to her throat to alter between kissing and nipping at his mark. He was about to continue when he heard a small knock on the door. They both jumped, but they recovered and Sesshomaru sighed as he got off of Kagome to answer the door.

"Daddy I'm hungry," chirped a three year old pub as he reached up for he father to pick him up. Sesshomaru swooped his son up in one quick motion causing little Taru to giggle. Kagome walked over to the pair and bent down to kiss her son's head and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

"You go and serve them breakfast and I am going to go take a shower. Tarumaru will you go up and wake up you brother and sister," Kagome said first turning towards her mate then to her pup. Sesshomaru placed his pup back down so that he could go wake his siblings and he left for the kitchen, but not before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Are you sure you will be alright," his amber eyes showing concern.

"Yes I'm sure I will be just fine," Kagome reassured him squeezing his hand gently.

Everyone was ready and were at the table to eat their breakfast. As Shippou placed the food on the table Rin saw her mother's face turn a light shade of green.

"Momma are you ok," asked a worried Rin, causing Sesshomaru to ignore his food for the health of his mate, and before Kagome could answer she was out the door and into the next door restroom empting her already empty stomach.

Sesshomaru rushed after her into the restroom. His worries escalated at the sight of her vomiting for the second time that morning. He held her hair away from her face as he kneeled there watching his mate be sick.

"Kagome I think we should stay home until you are well, I don't think traveling when you are not well is not the best thing to do," Sesshomaru handed her another towel as he filled a cup up with sink water so she could get rid of the taste of vomit.

"No, we are going; I will be fine in a hour or so. I want to meet Inuyasha's adoptive family," Kagome lifted her self from the floor into her lover's arms.

Sesshomaru released a soft sigh because he knew he couldn't change her mind.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru led the way to their rental vehicle pushing an airport cart. The flight was not to bad, but he was ready to get out of there. He found the car with no problem at all, it was a Dodge Durango. He opened a side door and strapped Tarumaru's car seat in the seat behind the driver. He bent down and got his son out of his stroller to only set him back down in the car seat. He listened to little Taru's fuss at having to be strapped in again.

Little Taru was a bit cranky after the plain ride and was giving Sesshomaru a hard time in buckling him up.

"Taru you have to calm down so that I can fasten you up," Sesshomaru lightly chided his son's behavior.

"I don't wanna," Taru cried out.

"Honey you are not being a good pup, now let your daddy fasten you up so we can go see your Uncle Yasha," Kagome went to help her mate.

"We get to see Uncle Yasha," Taru looked up at his father.

"That is why we are here my puppy," Sesshomaru was finally able to finish buckling Taru up after that.

"Rin, Shippou put your stuff in the trunk and we will be on our way," ordered Sesshomaru as he opened the trunk to put his and Kagome's bags in along with Taru's bag. He helped his daughter with her heavy luggage, but Shippou was able to do it without assistance.

"Alright now lets get out of here," cheered Kagome hoping into the passenger seat. Rin sat in the back as Shippou took the seat behind Kagome and they were on their way.

The drive was not bad and it only took the family twenty minuets to arrive. Sesshomaru drove up to the decent sized home to be greeted by youkai children running around in the front yard with a few older youkai keeping watch. There was a youkai woman sitting on the porch combing through a young girls hair.

**Hanako was sitting on the steps of her home combing one of her adoptive daughter's hair to put it in a braid. She heard the car before she saw it. **

**Hanako stood and watched as the family filed out of the vehicle. She saw a black haired, blue eyed male step out of the driver's side to walk around and opened up the passenger side door for a woman with the same eye and hair color, at the same time as two you teenage balls of energy ran out of the car.**

**'What a gentleman that man is to his wife, and the children are just to cute and full of life,' thought Hanako walking towards the family.**

**Hanako's eyes lit up when she saw the same man who helped his wife out of the vehicle, lean into the back seat to come out a minute later with an upset child.**

**"Hello, how may I help you," she asked the family.**

**"You have helped us enough Hanako-sama I only wish to meet the youkai that has taken my brother under her protective wing," Sesshomaru slightly bowed to the disguised youkai woman in front of him.**

**"You must be Rosuto's family. It is an honor to finally meet the family of my lovely Rosuto," Hanako-sama bowed lightly back.**

**"Rosuto can you come here," Hanako called out to her son that was inside talking with one of her older children.**

**"Coming mom," he called back as he walked outside to his mother to kiss her gently on the cheek, finally taking notice of his brother and his family.**

**"What are guys doing here," Inuyasha/****Rosuto raised a quizzical eyebrow at the unexpected guest.**

**"They wanted to meet your family, that is what Sesshomaru-sama asked me a month ago," answered his mother.**

**"You had this all planned out and you didn't tell me about it," asked an upset hanyou of being left out.**

**"Brother do you remember what today is, today is the day of your birth and I wished to be here with your family to celebrate this day," Sesshomaru reminded his shocked brother.**

**"How did you know that it was my birthday?"**

**"I am your blood I am suppose to know these things and I had told Hanako-sama here of the importants of this day. She was only too happy to celebrate this day," he shifted Taru on his hip to get comfortable.**

----------------------------------------

The family had been introduced and that were all sitting at a rather large dinner table. Everyone was talking to someone. Shippou had become instant friends with a hanyou fox and they are a miscevious duo. Rin was chatting away with one of the beaver family's true child. While little Taru sat with Hanako who was cooing at the adorable pup. Kagome was in a conversation with some of the older children about embarrassing stories causing the said hanyou to blush in embarrassment and the others were laughing. Sesshomaru and Isao were talking about political issues amongst the youkai population and human populace.

They were half way through their meal when Kagome stood asking for the direction of the bathroom, to run in the direction they pointed to empty the contents of her stomach for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Sesshomaru rushed after his mate to be fallowed by Hanako who handed the pup to one of the older children. Sesshomaru went to Kagome and rubbed circles on he back as she heaved up her just consumed meal. Hanako watched from the doorway with contemplative look.

"Kagome are sure you are ok you can not keep any food down all day. I don't think it was last nights meal there is something wrong," Sesshomaru looked with saddened eyes at seeing his mate suffer.

"I don't know what it is I feel fine until I come in contact with food, but I am hungry all the time," Kagome complained as she wiped her mouth on the hanging hand towel. "I want a pickle sandwich," she added with as an after thought causing Sesshomaru to give her a disgusted look.

"Then what is wrong with you my love do you think you should see a doctor," he asked her.

"There is nothing wrong with Kagome," Hanako finally spoke up from the doorway with a slight smirk on her face.

"What do you mean Hanako-sama," Sesshomaru looked up at the beaver youkai.

"Your mate Sesshomaru is pregnant," Hanako answered smiling down at the couple. Their excretions went from question, to doubt, to realization finally landing with unspoken joy and excitement.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. School is ending and had a little writers block on this chapter. Yay school is almost over (happy dance). I hope you like the chapter. Please I beg you review. Anywho keep reading and enjoy. Till next time Sainara.

5


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Screaming could be herd through out the whole house. Sesshomaru was in his study a few doors down paseing and growling at each scream. Shippou and Rin had gone to the shrine so they didn't hear their mother in pain. Tarumaru was at the shrine as well for the night. They were waiting for their new sibling to make themselves known to the world.

Just a couple months ago Sesshomaru and Kagome were joined as husband and wife. The wedding was a small and simple one, but beautiful all the same. Inuyasha was the best man, with Miyu as the maid of honor. Kagome hadn't been really big at the time, but her stomach still showed.

Kagome was eight and a half months pregnant before her water broke a two whole weeks early. Since a youkai are believed to not exist Kagome had to have her child at home. Hanako, a trained midwife, was the one who was delivering the child, with the help of Kagome's mother, Mia. They were all clueless to the child's sex because Kagome wanted to keep it a secret till the child was born.

Kagome has been in labor for six hours now and Inuyasha had been trying to calm the paseing youkai down. Sesshomaru was told he was not allowed in the room and he wasn't taking it very well. He wanted to be at his mates side and help her through the painful labor process, but Hanako had denied that to him. She was taught in the old ways so she kept the old ways alive. Though Sesshomaru respected the elderly beaver he couldn't help, but fill a little peeved at her.

"I will not get her pregnant again for a while," Sesshomaru growled out after hearing his mate scream in pain again. The screams were really getting to him and he would cringe a little Kagome's sounds of pain.

"I highly doubt that, but just think of the joys of having a pup around," Inuyasha replied sitting on he ground in Sesshomaru's study.

"What is taking them so long," Sesshomaru sighed as he sat the chair behind the desk only to jump up again to resume his paseing.

"Settle down, I am sure everything is fine. You have to remember Kagome went through this before," informed the frustrated hanyou watching his brother fidget. His brother's paseing was driving him nuts.

"And I wasn't there for her. She had to raise our son on her own, plus Shippou and Rin," Sesshomaru growled out again. He sat down again propping his elbows on the desk and burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, cheer up man you are getting a new pup and to set things strait you are a great father to all of them, Shippou, Rin and little Taru. Don't go beating yourself up for something that couldn't be helped. Now sit there and-," Inuyasha never had a chance to finish before the house all of the sudden went quit only for a pup crying in place of the pup's mother's screams.

Sesshomaru raced out of the room to stand at his bedroom door fallowed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru started to pace again waiting to be allowed to go in and see his pup and mate. He heard a few words exchanged fallowed by the door opening revealing Mia motioning the father in. He went strait to his mate on their bed leaving Inuyasha to talk with Mia.

Kagome was propped against the headboard with a small bundle cradled in her arms. As soon as Sesshomaru reached the bed Kagome turned to give him a tired, but satisfied smile.

"You are the father of a beautiful girl," Kagome gave a content sigh handing her little one to her mate.

"What is her name," Sesshomaru whispered staring in aw at the beautiful little girl that was now in his protective arms.

"You name her. I named Taru, you name her," Kagome smiled.

"Sayuri, my little lily," he watched as the pup, newly named Sayuri, giggle and grab one of Sesshomaru's slender fingers putting the appendage in her mouth. Kagome giggled as she watched the little girl and her father.

"Sayuri, hmm, perfect Sayu for short. Hey my little Sayu, how are you felling? Is your daddy's finger tasty," Kagome giggled again when Sesshomaru gave her a pointed glare. He was sitting on the bed next to Kagome so she could look at their pup together. Like Tarumaru, Sayuri was full youkai. Sayuri sported white hair, and gold eyes with blue specs and her father's markings. She was beautiful.

"Let us wash our little girl as we get you cleaned up as well," Sesshomaru placed his pup in her mother's arms as he bent down to pick them both up to carry them into the large bathroom.

He helped Kagome undress as she sat on the edge of the sink holding the puppy as the tub filled. He gently put the mother and child into the warm bath water before he began to clean the two up. He towel dried them both and held Sayuri as Kagome pulled on a baggy t-shirt. With the pup back in her mother's arms he carried them both off into another room so that his room could be cleaned.

His other children will be fed then dropped off by Mia tomorrow at noon to meet their new sister.

Six Years Later

The whole family was at the park for a picnic at Sayu's and Kagome's request. Of course he agrees because one he could never say no to either of them and two you defiantly did not deny a pregnant woman what she wants.

Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to have another child. With both Shippou and Rin going to college the house seemed a bit empty. They still had little Taru who was now nine and Sayu almost six, but they wanted another.

Today was Rin's twentieth birthday and everyone was gathered to celebrate the joyous day. Inuyasha was there with his adoptive family, who had become good friends to the family, Shippou had drove in from college with his new girlfriend, who so happened to be part of the beaver youkai's family, she was one of the adoptive youkai and was attending the same college as Shippou, and some of Rin's closest friends along with her boyfriend, who Sesshomaru did agree with (fathers and their precious daughters).

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I picked for you," a five and a half year old daddy's girl came running over to a tall dark haired, blue eyed mad (concealment charm). Sesshomaru looked down at his baby girl who came running toward him.

"What did you pick for me," Sesshomaru squatted down to her size placing a hand on her daughters hear causing her to giggle and swipe his hand away.

"I picked you a flower. Momma said it was a lily, like me," she held up her gift so that her father could take it.

"Yes it is a lily, but it is not as pretty as my little lily," he said to his daughter gracing her with a genuine smile.

"Where is your lily," she perked up.

"Right here," Sesshomaru picked her up and spun her around causing her to scream with laughter.

"You are funny Daddy."

**The End**

AN: Well that is all. I hoped you liked it. I know it was a short chapter, but I had some difficulty in figuring out how to end the story. I know it took me forever to write this chapter too, but I was busy with finishing up school (yay schools out I am so excited) so I apologize for its lateness.

I want to thank all my readers and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Review please and tell me how you liked it. This was my first Fanfic ever and hopefully more to come. I have one in mind, but it still needs tweaking (I love that word hehehe).

4


End file.
